harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liste der magischen Begriffe in Übersetzungen von Harry Potter
Zaubererwährung Beachte bitte: Die Währungseinheiten werden nicht groß geschrieben in griechisch, isländisch, norwegisch, rumänisch oder spanisch. Knuts * Albanisch: Xelina * Bulgarisch: кнутове (knutove) / кнут (Knut) * Chinesisch (VRC): 纳特 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 納特 * Dänisch: Knut * Englisch: Knut * Estonisch: Knutid * Färöisch: Knútar * Finnisch: Sulmut * Französisch: Noises (nuts) * Neu-Griechisch: μαστίγια * Hebräisch: גוזים * Isländisch: knútar * Irisch: Cnuta * Italienisch: zellini * Japanisch: クヌート (Kunūto) * Katalanisch: Knuts * Kroatisch: Knutovi * Latein: Knux (gen. Knucis) * Lettisch: Knutas * Litauisch: Knutas * Niederländisch: Knoeten * Niedersächsich: Knutts * Norwegisch: fjong * Polnisch: knuty (singular: knut) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Knuts (oder Janotas, im zweiten Buch) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): nuques * Rumänisch: cnuţi * Russisch: кнаты * Schwedisch: Knuting * Serbisch: кнути (Knuti) * Slowakisch: knuty * Slowenisch: firiči * Spanisch: Knuts * Tschechisch: Svrčky (buchstäblich, "Grillen", wie die Insekten) * Ungarisch: knútok * Walisisch: Cob Sickel * Albanisch: Falçe * Bulgarisch: сикли (sikli) * Chinesisch (VRC): 西可 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 西可 * Dänisch: Sølvsegl * Englisch: Sickle * Estonisch: Sirbid * Färöisch: Sigdir * Finnisch: Sirpit * Französisch: Mornilles * Neu-Griechisch: δρεπάνια * Hebräisch: חרמשים * Isländisch: sikkur * Irisch: Corrán * Italienisch: falci * Japanisch: シックル (Shikkuru) * Katalanisch: sickles * Kroatisch: Srpovi (Sickles), Srp (Sickle) * Latein: Falces * Lettisch: Sirpji * Litauisch: Sikliai * Niederländisch: Sikkels * Niedersächsisch: Sickel * Norwegisch: sigder * Polnisch: sykle (singular: sykl) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Leões (Löwen - wegen ihrer Ähnlichkeit mit Galeões (Galleonen)) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): sicles * Rumänisch: sicli * Russisch: сикли * Schwedisch: siklar * Serbisch: сикли ''(sikli) * Slowakisch: ''sikle '' * Slowenisch: ''srpci * Spanisch: Sickles * Tschechisch: Srpce * Ungarisch: sarlók * Walisisch: Sicl, Plural Siclau Galleonen * Albanisch: Galeone * Bulgarisch: галеони (galeoni) * Chinesisch (VRC): 加隆 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 加隆 * Dänisch: Galleoner * Englisch: Galleon * Estonisch: Galeoonid * Färöisch:Gallónir * Finnisch: Kaljuunat * Französisch: Gallions * Neu-Griechisch: γαλέρες * Hebräisch: אוניות * Isländisch: galleonur * Irisch: Gaileoin * Italienisch: galeoni * Japanisch: ガリオン (Garion) * Katalanisch: Galeons * Kroatisch: Galeon (Plural Galeoni) * Latein: Gelleones * Lettisch: Galeoni * Litauaisch: Galeonai * Niederländisch: Galjoenen * Niedersächsisch: Galleon (Plural Galleonen) * Norwegisch: galleoner * Polnisch: galeony (Singular: galeon) * Portugiesisch: galeões (Singular: galeão) * Rumänisch: galioni * Russisch: галлеоны * Schwedisch: Galleoner * Serbisch: галеони ''(galeoni) * Slowakisch: ''galeóny * Slowenisch: guldi * Spanisch: Galeones * Tschechisch: Galleony * Ungarisch: galleonok * Walisisch: Galiwn, Plural Galiynau Essen und Trinken Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen * Albanisch: Xhelatina Gjitheshijesh + 1 (Every Flavour + 1 Jellybeans) * Bulgarisch: Всякаквовкусовите бобчета на Бърти Бот (Vsyakakvovkusovite bobcheta na B"rti Bot, wörtlich) * Chinesisch (VRC): 比比多味豆 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 柏蒂全口味豆子 * Dänisch: Bertie Bott's Multismagsbønner * Englisch: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans * Estoniisch: Bertie Botti kõikvõimaliku maitsega oakommid * Färöisch: Bertie Bott alsmakkbønir * Finnisch: Bertie Bottin jokamaun rakeet * Französisch: Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue (dragée = Pille/gezuckerte Mandel) * Neu-Griechisch: Φασόλια όλων των γεύσεων του Μπέρτι Μποτ * Hebräisch: סוכריות ברטי בוטס בכל הטעמים * Hungarisch: Bogoly Berti-féle mindenízű drazsék * Isländisch: Fjöldabragðbaunir Berta Botts (wörtlich: Viele-Geschmacksrichtungen-Böhnen von Bertie Bott) * Indonesisch: Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Bott * Irisch: Pónairí an Uile Bhlais * Italienisch: Gelatine Tuttigusti+1 (wörtlich: jede Geschmacksrichtung + 1 Gelees) * Japanisch: バーティーボッツの百味ビーンズ (Bātī Bottsu no Hyaku Aji Bīnzu, wörtlich: Bertie Botts Hundert-Geschmacksrichtungen-Bohnen) * Katalanisch: Caramels de tots els gustos de la Bertie Bott * Kroatisch: Grah sveokusnjak Bertieja Botta * Lettisch: Bērtija Bota Visgaršu zirnīši * Litauisch: Berti Bot visokio skonio pupelės * Niederländisch: Smekkies in Alle Smaken (Smekkie ist eine Kombination von spekkie (Mäusespeck) and smaak (Geschmack); wörtlich: Smekkies in allen Geschmäckern) * Niedersächsisch: Bertie Botts Allerhand-Smack-Slag Bohnen * Norwegisch: Bertram Butts Allsmakbønner * Polnisch: fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch: Feijões de Todos os Sabores da Bertie Bott (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores de Beto Bott ((semi?)wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Jeleuri cu toate aromele de la Bertie Bott * Russisch: Драже на любой вкус Берти Боттс * Schwedisch: Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker * Serbisch: Berti Botove bombone svih ukusa * Slowakisch: Fazuľky každej chuti * Slowenisch: Bobki vseh okusov Bartija Botta * Spanisch: Grajeas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores (Pepas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, in der südamerikanischen Ausgabe) * Tschechisch: Bertíkovy fazolky tisíckrát jinak (eintausend mal (jede) unterschiedlich) * Türkisch: bertie botts'un bin bir çeşit fasülye şekerlemesi * Walisisch: Ffa Pob-Blas Bedwyr Belis Butterbier * Albanisch: Gjalpëbirre * Bulgarisch: Бирен шейк (Biershake) * Chinesisch (Vereinfacht): 黄油啤酒 * Dänisch: Ingefærøl ("ingefær" bedeutet "Ingwer" ) * Englisch: Butterbeer * Estonisch: Võiõlu * Färöisch: Berjabjór * Finnisch: kermakalja (Cremebier) * Französisch: Bièraubeurre (bedeutet "Bier mit Butter") * Neu-Griechisch: βουτυρομπίρα * Hebräisch: בירצפת ("Bier" + "Creme") * Italienisch: Burrobirra (wörtlich) * Japanisch: バタービール (batā bīru) * Katalanisch: Batut de bescuit ''("batut" bedeutet Milchshake und "Biskuit") * Kroatisch: ''Pivoslac ''(''pivo ''= Bier, ''maslac ''= Butter) * Norwegisch: ''smørterøl (Wortspiel auf "smør", bedeutet Butter, und "vørterøl", bedeutet Malzbier) * Letttisch: sviestalus * Niederländisch: Boterbier (wörtlich) * Polnisch: piwo kremowe ("Cremebier") * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Cerveja de Manteiga" (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Cerveja amanteigada ("gebuttertes" Biar) * Rumänisch: berezero * Russisch: Сливочное пиво (wörtlich) * Schwedisch: "Honungsöl" (Honigbier) * Serbisch: крем-пиво ''(krem-pivo) ("Cremebier") * Slowakisch: ''Ďatelinové pivo ("Butterbier") * Slowenisch: Maslenušek * Spanisch: Cerveza de Mantequilla * Tschechisch: Máslový ležák ("Lagerbier" oder etwas ähnliches) * Türkisch: kaymak birası * Ungarisch: Vajsör (wörtlich) * Vietnamesisch: bia bơ Schokofrösche * Albanisch: Cokozhaba (Schokofrösche) * Bulgarisch: Шоколадови жаби (Shokoladovi zhabi, wörtlich) * Chinesisch (Vereinfacht): 巧克力蛙 (Qiao ke li wa) * Dänisch: Platugler ("ugler" meaning owls), Chokoladefrøer in games * Englisch: Chocolate Frogs * Estonisch: Šokolaadikonnad * Färöisch: Sjokolátafroskar * Finnisch: Suklaasammakot (Literal) * Französisch: Chocogrenouilles (Chocofrogs) * Neu-Griechisch: σοκολατένιοι βάτραχοι * Hebräisch: צפרדעי שוקולד (wörtlich) * Isländisch: súkkulaðifroskar (wörtlich) * Indonesisch: Cokelat Kodok * Irisch: Loscann seaclaid * Italienisch: Cioccorane (Schokofrösche) * Japanisch: 蛙チョコ (Kaeru Choko, wörtlich: Frosch-Schokolade) * Katalanisch: Granotes de xocolata * Kroatisch: Čokoladne žabe * Lettisch: šokolādes vardes * Littauisch: Šokoladinės varlės * Niederländisch: Chocolade Kikkers oder häufiger Choco-kikkers (kikker = Frosch) * Norwegisch: sjokoladefrosker * Polnisch: czekoladowe żaby (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch: Sapos de chocolate (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Broaşte de ciocolată (wörtlich) * Russisch: Шоколадные лягушки (wörtlich) * Schwedisch: Chokladgrodor * Serbisch'': Čokoladne žabice'' * Slowakisch: Čokoládové žabky * Slowenisch: Čokoladne žabe * Spanisch: Ranas de chocolate (wörtlich) * Tschechisch: Čokoládové žabky * Türkisch: çikolatalı kurbağa * Ungarisch: csokibékák * Walisisch: Llyffantod Siocled Kürbissaft * Albanisch: Lëng Kungulli (wörtlich) * Dänisch: Græskarjuice (wörtlich), Græskarsaft * Englisch: Pumpkin Juice * Estonisch: Kõrvitsamahl * Färöisch: Graskardjús * Finnisch: Kurpitsamehu (wörtlich) * Französisch: Jus de citrouille * Neu-Griechisch: Χυμός κολοκύθας * Hebräisch: מיץ דלעת (wörtlich) * Hindi: कददू का रस kadadū kā ras * Italienisch: succo di zucca ''(wörtlich) * Japanisch: ''カボチャのジュース (kabocha no jūsu) * Katalanisch: Suc de carbassa (wörtlich) * Kroatisch: Sok od bundeve * Litauisch: Moliūgų sultys * Niederländisch: Pompoensap ''(wörtlich) * Norwegisch: ''Gresskarsaft * Polnisch: Sok z dyni (Saft vom Kürbis), sok dyniowy (Kürbissaft) * Portugiesisch: S''uco de Abóbora (wörtlich) * Schwedisch: ''Pumpasaft * Serbisch: Sok on bundeve * Slowakisch: Tekvicový džús (wörtlich) * Spanisch: Zumo de calabaza (Jugo de Calabaza ''in der südamerikanischen Version)'' * Tschechisch: Dýňová šťáva * Türkisch: balkabağı suyu * Ungarisch: töklé * Vietnamesisch: Nước bí rợ Magische Kreaturen Beachte bitte: Nur Eigennamen werden in norwegisch groß geschrieben. Irrwicht * Albanisch: Qulls * Bulgarisch: Богърт (Bog"rt) * Chinesisch (Vereinfacht): 博格特 (Phonetische Wiedergabe: bógétè. Die ersten beiden Zeichen 博格 bedeuten auch Borg in Star Trek) * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 幻形怪 (buchstäblich: "magische seltsame Form") * Dänisch: Boggart * Englisch: Boggart * Estonisch: Peletis * Färöisch: Myrkapúki * Finnisch: Mörkö * Französisch: Épouvantard (von "épouvante"(Substantiv), bedeutet Terror, und auch von "épouvantail", Vogelscheuche) * Neu-Griechisch: Μπόγκαρτ * Hebräisch: בוגארט * Hindi: बहरूपिया baharūpiyā * Isländisch: boggi * Italienisch: Molliccio ''("etwas feucht") * Japanisch: ''まね妖怪 (Mane Yōkai, wörtlich: Imitationsdämon), ボガート (Bogāto) * Katalanisch:'' Impostorus'' * Kroatisch: Bauk ''(Es ist ein Wort für Schreckgespenst, das Angst auslöst) * Lettisch: ''Bubulis * Littauisch: Baubas * Niederländisch: Boeman (Buhmann) * Norwegisch: Hambuse * Polnisch: bogin * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Sem Forma ("ohne definierte Form") * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Bicho-papão (Papão ist dasselbe wie Buhmann) * Rumänisch: bong * Russisch: Боггарт * Schwedisch: Boggart * Serbisch: bauk * Slowakisch: Prízrak * Slowenisch: Bavkar * Spanisch: Boggart * Tschechisch: Bubák ("Schreckgespenst" oder etwas Ähnliches) * Türkisch: Böcürt * Ungarisch: mumus * Vietnamesisch: Ông kẹ ("Buhmann") Dementor * Chinesisch: 摄魂怪 (seltsamer Teufel) * Dänisch: Dementor * Englisch: Dementor * Estonisch: dementor * Färöisch: Varðmaður * Finnisch: ankeuttaja, von ankeus (Trostlosigkeit) * Französisch: Détraqueur (das, was (Dinge) schief gehen oder zerbrechen lässt) * Neu-Griechisch: παράφρων,'' παράφρονες'' (Plural) * Hebräisch: סוהרסן, von סוהר (Gefängnis) und הרסן (destruktiv) * Hindi: तम्पिशाच tampiśāc, von तम tam (Dunkelheit) und पिशाच pishāch (Dämon) * Isländisch: Vitsuga * Italienisch: Dissennatore ''(das lässt sie den Verstand verlieren) * Japanisch: ''吸魂鬼 (Aufsaug/Absaug-Seelendämon) * Katalanisch: Dementor * Kroatisch: Dementor (Plural: Dementori) * Niederländisch:'' Dementor'' * Norwegisch: Desperant * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Dementor * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Dementador'' * Schwedisch: Dementor * Serbisch: Dementor (Plural: Dementori) * Slowenisch:'' Morakvar'' * Slowakisch: Dementor * Spanisch: Dementor * Tschechisch: Mozkomor (buchstäblich: "Gehirnpest") * Vietnamesisch Giám ngục Azkaban (Wächter von Askaban), Giám ngục ''(Wächter) * Türkisch: ''ruh emici (Seelensauger) Kobold * Albanisch: Xhuxh * Bulgarisch: гоблин (Kobold) * Chinesisch (VRC): 妖精 (Yāojīng'', "Dämon verfeinert") * Dänisch: Nisse (das dänische mythologische Gegenstück zu sowohl Wichteln als auch Kobolden) * Englisch: Goblin * Estonisch: härjapõlvlane * Färöisch: Vættur * Finnisch: maahinen * Französisch: Gobelin * Neu-Griechisch: Καλικάντζαρος * Hebräisch: גובלין * Irisch: gruagach * Italienisch: folletto ''(in den ersten drei Büchern und Filmen), ''goblin ''(ab Buch 4) * Japanisch: ''ゴブリン (goburin) * Katalanisch: Goblin * Kroatisch: Goblin (Plural: Goblini) * Latein: daemon * Lettisch: goblins * Littauisch : Goblinas * Niederländisch: kobold * Norwegisch: gnom * Polnisch: goblin * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Duende (Goblin in den letzten beiden Büchern) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Duende * Rumänisch: Spiriduş oder Goblin * Russisch: Гоблин * Schwedisch: Svartalf (bedeutet "Black-Elf") * Serbisch: Goblin * Slowakisch: Rarášok * Slowenisch: Goblin * Spanisch: Duende oder Goblin * Tschechisch: Skřet (auch, möglicherweise, das Wort für "Ork" oder "Gnom", da die Unterscheidungen nicht eindeutig sind im Tschechischen) * Türkisch: cincüce * Ungarisch: Kobold * Vietnamesisch:'' Yêu tinh'' Peitschende Weide *Albanisch: Shelgu Godites (Peitsche, die schlägt) * Bulgarisch: Плашещата върба ("Plasheshtata vŭrba", "Die schreckliche Weide", "Die Weide, die Angst macht") * Katalanisch: Pi Cabaralla ("Pi" bedeutet Kiefernbaum und "Picabaralla" bedeutet Kampf oder Streit) * Chinesisch (VRC): 打人柳 (Da ren liu, "Weide, die Leute schlägt") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 渾拚柳 * Dänisch: Slagpoppel ("slag" bedeutet "schlagen", "poppel" bedeutet "Pappel") * Englisch: Whomping Willow * Estonisch: Peksja Paju * Färöisch: Pílurin Armalangi * Finnisch: Tällipaju * Französisch: Saule Cogneur ("Klopfende-Weide") * Neu-Griechisch: Ιτιά Που Δέρνει ''(es wurde versehentlich übersetzt mit "Ιτιά που Kλαίει''" (= die Weide, die schreit), im 7. Buch. Der Übersetzer könnte es verwechselt haben mit "Μυρτιά που κλαίει" (= Myrte, die weint, Maulende Myrte) * Hebräisch: הערבה המפליקה ("Die Schnipsende Weide") * Indonesisch: Dedalu Perkasa * Italienisch: Platano picchiatore ''("Peitschende Platane") * Japanisch: ''暴れ柳 (Abare Yanagi, wörtlich: Gewalttätige Weide) * Kroatisch: Napadačka vrba (napad = Angriff; vrba = Weide) * Lettisch: Vālējošais vītols * Niederländisch: Beukwilg ("Trommelnde Weide", allerdings ist beuk ein Wortspiel, da es auch mit Buche übersetzt werden kann) * Norwegisch: Prylepilen * Polnisch: wierzba bijąca (Wortspiel auf wierzba płacząca - weeping willow ) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Salgueiro Zurzidor ("Die Weide, die schlägt") * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Salgueiro Lutador ("Kämpferweide") * Rumänisch: Salcia Bătăuşă (Die Kämpferweide) * Schwedisch: Piskande pilträdet ''(Schlagende Weide) * Serbisch: ''Mlatarajuća Vrba * Slowakisch: Zúrivá vŕba * Slowenisch: Vrba Mesarica * Spanisch: El sauce boxeador ("Die boxende Weide") * Tschechisch: Vrba mlátička (Vrba mlátivá in formellem Tschechisch) (Eher schlagend als peitschend) * Türkisch: Şamarcı Söğüt * Ungarisch: fúriafűz ("Furien-Weide"); 'Furie' wie in ) * Vietnamesisch: (Cây) liễu roi ''("Schlag-Weide") Magische Gegenstände Flugbesen oder Besen * Albanisch: ''Bisht fshese * Bulgarisch: Метла (Metla, wörtlich) * Dänisch: Kosteskaft (wörtlich), Kost * Englisch: Broomstick, wörtlich: Broom * Estonisch: luud * Färöisch: Kustur * Finnisch: luudanvarsi or luuta (Kurzform) * Französisch: balai (wörtlich) * Neu-Griechisch: σκουπόξυλο * Hebräisch: מטאטא (wörtlich) * Hindi: हवाई झाड़ू havāī jhāḍ.ū * Isländisch: galdrakústur (wörtlich: magischer Besen) * Indonesisch: sapu * Italienisch: manico di scopa (wörtlich) * Japanisch: ほうき (hōki) * Katalanisch: Escombra ''(wörtlich) * Kroatisch: ''Metla (wörtlich) * Latein: manubrium scoparum * Lettisch: slota (wörtlich) * Litauisch: šluota * Niederländisch: Bezemsteel (wörtlich) * Norwegisch: sopelime * Polnisch: miotła ''(wörtlich) * Portugiesisch: ''Vassoura (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: coadă de mătură (wörtlich) * Russisch: (летающая) метла ((fliegender) Besen) * Schwedisch: kvast * Serbisch'': metla'' * Slowakisch: metla * Slowenisch: (leteča) metla * Spanisch: escoba * Tschechisch: Koště * Türkisch: süpürge * Ungarisch: seprű * Vietnamesisch: chổi thần ("magic broom"), chổi ("Besen") * Walisisch: ysgub Der Tagesprophet * Albanisch: Profeti i Perditshem * Bulgarisch: Пророчески вести (Prorocheski vesti, "Prophetische Neuigkeiten") * Chinesisch (VRC): 预言家日报 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 預言家日報 * Tschechisch: Denní věštec ("Seher/Prophet", ohne die religiöse Konnotation) * Dänisch: Profettidende, ("tidende" ist ein dänischer Titel für eine Zeitung, z. B. die populäe dänische Zeitung "Berlingske Tidende") * Englisch: Daily Prophet * Estonisch: Päevaprohvet * Färöisch: Dagsprofeturin * Finnisch: Päivän profeetta (Prophet des Tages) * Französisch: La Gazette du sorcier ("Das Zaubererjournal") * Neu-Griechisch: Ο Ημερήσιος Προφήτης * Hebräisch: הנביא היומי (wörtlich) * Hindi: दैनिक जादूगर Dainika Jādūgara * Italienisch: La Gazzetta del Profeta ("Das Propheten-Journal") * Japaneisch: 日刊予言者新聞 (Nikkan Kanegoto Mono Shinbun, wörtlich: "Tagesprophet-Zeitung") * Katalanisch: Periòdic Profètic (wörtlich: Prophetische Zeitung) * Kroatisch: Dnevni prorok (wörtlich) * Latein: Vatis Cottidianus * Lettisch: Dienas Pareģis * Littauisch: Magijos Žinios * Niederländisch: de Ochtendprofeet ("Morgenprophet") * Norwegisch: Aftenprofeten (Ein Wortspiel auf die populäre norwegische Zeitung Aftenposten) * Polnisch: Prorok Codzienny (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch: O Profeta Diário (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Profetul Zilei ("Der heutige Prophet" - ein Wortspiel auf die rumänische Zeitung "Evenimentul Zilei") * Russisch: "Ежедневный Пророк" (wörtlich) * Schwedisch: Daily Prophet * Serbisch: Dnevni prorok * Slowakisch: Denný prorok * Slowenisch: Preroške novice * Spanisch: El Profeta (Der Prophet) * Türkisch: Gelecek Postası * Ungarisch: Reggeli Próféta ("Morgenprophet") * Vietnamesisch: Nhật báo Tiên tri ("Die Tägliche Prophezeiung") * Walisisch: Y Proffwyd Dyddiol Flohpulver * Albanisch: Pluhur Fluturues '' * Bulgarisch: ''Летежна пудра (Letezhna pudra, "Fliegendes Pulver") * Chinesisch (VRC): 飞路粉 (Fei lu fen, buchstäblich: "Fliegendes Straßenpulver") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 呼嚕粉 (Hūlǔ fěn, buchstäblich: "Schnarchpulver") * Dänisch: Susepulver ("Sausendes Pulver") * Englisch: Floo Powder * Estonisch: floopulber * Färöisch: Urtakraft * Finnisch: hormipulveri ("Schornsteinpulver") * Französisch: "Poudre de cheminette" sehr clevere Mischung, aus cheminée = Feuerstelle und dem Ausdruck "prendre la poudre d'escampette" = sich davonmachen * Neu-Griechisch: Μαγική σκόνη oder μαγική σκόνη (Zauberpulver) * Hebräisch: אבקת פלו (wörtlich) * Hindi: छू पावडर chhū pāvaḍar * Indonesisch: bubuk floo * Italienisch: Polvere volante ("Fliegendes Powder"). Ab Buch 4: Metropolvere (Metro = U-Bahn-Zug) * Japanisch: フルーパウダー (Furū paudā) oder 煙突飛行粉 (Entotsu Hikō Kona, wörtlich: Schornsteinflugpulver) * Katalanisch: Pols migratòria (buchstäblich: Migrationspulver) * Kroatisch: Letiprah ''(neologische Bedeutung: Fliegendes Pulver) * Niederländisch: ''Brandstof (Kraftstoff, but 'stof' = Staub) * Norwegisch: flumpulver * Polnisch: proszek Fiuuu * Portugiesisch : Pó de Floo (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Pó de Flu (Flu-Pulver) (halbwegs wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Praf zbrrr/Pudră zbrrr * Russisch: летучий порох * Schwedisch: Flampulver * Serbisch: flu-prah * Slowakisch: Hop-šup prášok * Slowenisch: Prašek Frčašek * Spanisch: Polvos Flu * Tschechisch: Prášek letax (einfach "Letax", let als tschechische Silbe bedeutet "fliegen") * Türkisch: Uçuç Tozu * Ungarisch: hop-por ("Hüpfpulver") * Vietnamesisch: Bột Floo Feuerkelch * Albanisch: Kupa e zjarrit * Bulgarisch: Огненият бокал * Chinesisch (VRC): 火焰杯 * Dänisch: Flammernes Pokal * Englisch: Goblet of Fire * Estonisch: Tulepeeker * Färöisch: Eldbikarið * Finnisch: Liekehtivä pikari (Flammender Becher) * Französisch: Coupe de Feu * Neu-Griechisch: Κύπελλο της Φωτιάς * Hebräisch: גביע האש (wörtlich) * Hindi: आग का प्याला āg kā pyālā * Italienisch: calice di fuoco ''(wörtlich) * Japanisch: ''炎のゴブレット (honoo no goburetto) * Katalanisch: Calze de foc * Kroatisch: Plameni pehar ''(plamen = Feuer, pehar = Becher) * Lettisch: ''Uguns biķeris * Litauisch: Ugnies Taurė * Niederländisch: Vuurbeker ''('vuur' = Feuer und 'beker' = Pokal, in unterschiedlicher Reihenfolge wegen der niederländischen Grammatik) * Norwegisch: ''Ildbegeret * Polnisch: Czara Ognia * Portugiesisch: Cálice de Fogo (wörtlich) * Russisch: Кубок Огня (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Pocalul de foc * Schwedisch: Den flammande bägaren * Serbisch: Vatreni Pehar * Slowakisch: Ohnivá čaša * Slowenisch: Ognjeni kelih * Spanisch: Cáliz de fuego * Tschechisch: Ohnivý Pohár ("Feuriger Becher", allerdings bedeutet das Wort pohár auch "Eisbecher") * Türkisch: Ateş Kadehi * Vietnamesisch: (Chiếc) cốc lửa Hogwarts-Express * Albanisch: Ekspresi i Hoguortsit * Bulgarisch: Хогуортс-експрес (Hoguorts-ekspres) * Chinesisch (VRC): 霍格沃兹快车 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 霍格華茲特快車 * Dänisch: Hogwartsekspressen (wörtlich) * Englisch: Hogwarts Express * Estonisch: Sigatüüka ekspress * Färöisch: Hogwarts Snartok * Finnisch: Tylypahkan pikajuna * Französisch: Poudlard Express * Alt-Griechisch: ὠκύπορος ὑογοητική * Neu-Griechisch: Χόγκουαρτς Εξπρές * Hebräisch: רכבת האקספרס להוגוורטס (Der Express-Zug nach Hogwarts) * Isländisch: Hogwarthraðlestin (wörtlich) * Irisch: Traein Luais Hogwarts (Hogwarts-Schnellzug) * Italienisch: Espresso di Hogwarts * Japanisch: ホグワーツ特急 (Hoguwātsu Tokkyū; wörtlich) * Katalanisch: L'exprés de Hogwarts * Kroatisch: Hogwarts Express * Latein: Hamaxostichus Rapidus Hogvartensis * Lettisch: Cūkkārpas ekspresis * Litauisch: Hogvartso Ekspresas * Niederländisch: Zweinsteinexpres ('zwein' = Schwein, 'stein' ist ein Wort, oft benutzt in Namen von sehr alten Burgen oder Gebäuden und haben keine wirkliche Übersetzung) * Norwegisch: Galvortekspressen * Polnisch: ekspres do Hogwartu alias ekspres hogwardzki * Portugiesisch: Expresso de Hogwarts (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Expresul de Hogwarts * Russisch: Хогвартс-экспресс * Schwedisch: Hogwartsexpressen (wörtlich) * Serbisch: Hogvorts Ekspres * Slowakisch: Rokfortský expres * Slowenisch: Vlak, ki vozi na Bradavičarko der nach Hogwarts fährt (Beachte: In Buch 6 benannte der Übersetzer um in: Bradavičarski brzec) * Spanisch: El expreso de Hogwarts * Tschechisch: Spěšný vlak do Bradavic ("Express/Eiliger Zug zu Warts", obwohl "Bradavický express" in den Filmen benutzt wird) * Türkisch: Hogwarts Ekspresi * Ungarisch: Roxfort Expressz * Vietnamesisch: Tàu tốc hành Hogwarts * Walisisch: Trên Cyflym Hogwarts Horkrux (Horkruxe, Plural) * Albanisch: Horkruks (buchstäblich: Horcrux) * Bulgarisch: Хоркрукс (buchstäblich: Horkruks) * Chinese (Vereinfacht): 魂器 (Seeleninstrument) * Chinesisch (traditionell): 分靈體 (Geist) * Dänisch: Horcrux (Horcruxer, Plural) * Englisch: Horcrux (Horcruxes, Plural) * Estonisch: varikätk * Färöisch: Horcrux (Horcruxar, Plural) * Finnisch: Hirnyrkki * Französisch: Horcruxe * Neu-Griechisch: Πεμπτουσιωτής * Hebräisch: הורקרוקס * Hindi: होर्क्रक्स (Hōrkraks) * Italienisch: Horcrux * Japanisch: ホークラックス (hōkurakkusu) * Katalanisch: Horricreus * Kroatisch: Horkruks (Horkruksi, Plural) * Lettisch: Horkrusts * Litauisch: Horokrusas * Niederländisch: Gruzielement (in gruzelementen liggen = in Stücke zerbrochen sein; ruzie = Lärm, Streit; gruwelijk = schrecklich; zielement könnte eine Abkürzung sein von zielement (kein existierendes Wort, aber ein gültiger Neologismus), bedeutet ein Element von jemandes Seele) * Norwegisch: Malacrux * Portugiesisch: Horcrux (Horcruxes, Plural) * Polnisch: Horkruks * Russisch: Хоркруксы, Крестражи * Rumänisch: Horcrux (Horcruxuri, Plural) * Schwedisch: Horrokrux (Horrokruxer, Plural) * Slowakisch: Horcrux * Slowenisch: Horkruc or Horcrux (von B. Gradišnik), Skrižven (Skrižvni, Plural - von J. J. Kenda) * Spanisch: Horrocrux (Horrocruxes, Plural) * Tschechisch: Viteál * Türkisch: Hortkuluk * Vietnamesisch: Trường sinh Linh giá (Unsterbliches Seelengerüst) Heuler * Albanisch: Leter Uleritese * Bulgarisch: Конско (Konsko, von der Redewendung "чета конско", bedeutet "schimpfen") * Chinesisch (VRC): 吼叫信 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 咆哮信 * Dänisch: Skråler * Niederländisch: Brulbrief (brullen = brüllen, brief = Brief) * Englisch: Howler * Estonisch: huilgaja * Färöisch: Skrálari * Finnisch: Räyhääjä (räyhätä = krakeelen) * Französisch: Beuglante (beugler = das Verb, brüllen) * Neu-Griechisch: εξάψαλμος (Sechs Psalme; jemandem "die Sechs Psalme singen" bedeutet, ihn heftig und lange auszuschimpfen) * Hebräisch: צרחן (Schreihals) * Hindi: भोंपू bhōṃpū (Trompete) * Ungarisch: rivalló ("Heuler/Schnapper/Schreier"; "rivall" bedeutet schreien, schimpfen)) * Italienisch: Strillettera (strillo = schreien, lettera = Brief) * Japanisch: 吼えメール (Hoe Mēru, wörtlich: Schreiende Post) * Katalanisch: Xiulet (Pfeife) * Kroatisch: Urlojav (urlati = heulen, von brzojav = Telegramm) * Lettisch: Kauceklis * Litauisch: Žvieglys * Norwegisch: brøler * Polnisch: wyjec * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Gritador (gritar = schreien, heulen) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Berrador (berrar = schreien, heulen) * Rumänisch: Urlătoare (a urla = heulen, schreiben) * Schwedisch: Illvrål * Serbisch: Drekavac * Slowakisch: Vrešťadlo * Slowenisch: Tulba * Spanisch: Carta vociferadora (schreiender Brief) oder vociferador * Tschechisch: Hulák * Türkisch: Çığırtkan * Vietnamesisch: Thư sấm ("Thunder mail") Tarnumhang * Albanisch: Mantel Padukshmerie * Bulgarisch: Мантия-невидимка, (Mantiya-nevidimka, halb wörtlich) * Chinesisch (VRC): 隐形衣 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 隱形斗篷 * Dänisch: Usynlighedskappe (wörtlich) * Englisch: Cloak of Invisibility * Estonisch: nähtamatuks tegev mantel * Färöisch: Hvørvikápa * Finnisch: näkymättömyysviitta * Französisch: cape d'invisibilité * Neu-Griechisch: αόρατος μανδύας (unsichtbarer Umhang; Griechisch hat kein Wort für "Unsichtbarkeit") * Hebräisch: גלימת היעלמות (Verschwindeumhang) * Hindi: अदृश्य चोगा adr̥śya chōgā * Isländisch: huliðsskikkja (wörtlich: Versteck-Umhang) * Indonesisch: jubah gaib * Italienisch: Mantello dell'Invisibilità * Japanisch: 透明マント (Tōmei Manto, wörtlich: Transparenter Manteau) * Katalanisch: Capa d'invisibilitat * Kroatisch: Plašt nevidljivosti (plašt = Umhang; nevidljiv = unsichtbar) * Latein: Amictus Invisibilitatis * Lettisch: Paslēpnis * Litauisch: Nematomumo Apsiaustas * Niederländisch: onzichtbaarheidsmantel (wörtlich; onzichtbaarheid = Unsichtbarkeit, mantel = Robe) * Norwegisch: usynlighetskappe * Polnisch: peleryna-niewidka * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Manto de Invisibilidade (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Capa de invisibilidade (halb wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Pelerina de invizibilitate (halb wörtlich) * Russisch: Мантия-невидимка (halb wörtlich) * Schwedisch: Osynlighetsmantel (wörtlich; osynlighet = Unsichtbarkeit, mantel = Umhang) * Serbisch: Nevidljivi ogrtač * Slowenisch: Plašč nevidnosti (Anmerkung: In Buch sechs änderte es der neue Übersetzung zu: nevidnostno ogrinjalo) * Slowakisch: Neviditeľný plášť * Spanisch: Capa de invisivilidad * Tschechisch: Neviditelný plášť * Türkisch: Görünmezlik Pelerini * Ungarisch: láthatatlanná tévő köpeny * Vietnamesisch:'' Áo (khoác) tàng hình'' * Walisisch: Clogyn Anweledigrwydd Der Fahrende Ritter * Albanisch: Autobusi i Kaloresve * Bulgarisch: автобус "Среднощния рицар", (avtobus "Srednoshtniyq ritzar", "the Midnight knight bus ") * Chinesisch (VRC): 骑士公共汽车 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 騎士公車 * Dänisch: Natbussen ''(Der Nachtbus) * Englisch: ''Knight Bus * Estonisch: Rüütlibuss * Färöisch: Náttarbussurin (Der Nachtbus) * Finnisch: Poimittaislinja * Französisch: le Magicobus ("magico" ≈ "magique" = magisch) * Neu-Griechisch: Το λεωφορείο των ιπποτών (wörtlich, aber Wortspiel geht verloren bei Übersetzung) * Hebräisch: אוטונוס (autonoos: bus-autoboos, escape-noos) * Indonesisch: bus ksatria * Italienisch: Nottetempo ("Nachtzeit") * Japanisch: Yoru no kishi basu (夜の騎士(ナイト)バス), buchstäblich: "Ritter des Nachtbusses": der Ausdruck yoru no kishi wird mit den Rubi-Zeichen naito gedruckt, bedeutet sowohl "Nacht" und "Ritter".'' * Katalanisch: ''Nitrèpid Bus ''("Nitrèpid" aus den Wörtern "Nit":Nacht und "Intrèpid":furchtlos) * Kroatisch: ''Moćni autobus * Lettisch: Knakts autobuss * Niederländisch: Collectebus ("Einsammelbus", wörtlich: eine Dose für den Opferstock) * Norwegisch: Fnattbussen * Polnisch: Błędny Rycerz (''Der Falsche Ritter; buchstäblich: Fahrender Ritter)'' * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Autocarro Cavaleiro (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Nôitibus Andante (Gehender Nachtbus; Noite = Nacht) * Rumänisch: Autobuzul Salvator ("Der Rettungsbus") * Russisch: Автобус "Ночной Рыцарь" (Bus "The Nächtliche Ritter"), Автобус "Гранд Улёт" (Bus "Der Große Wegflieger") * Schwedisch: Nattbussen ("Der Nachtbus") * Serbisch: Noćni viteški autobus (noć = Nacht; vitez = Ritter; autobus = Bus) * Slowakisch: Rytiersky autobus * Slowenisch: Vitez Ponočnjak * Spanisch: El autobús Noctámbulo * Tschechisch: Záchranný autobus ("Rettungsbus") * Türkisch: Hızır Otobüs * Ungarisch: Kóbor Grimbusz ("Stray Grimbusz", Grimbusz ist ursprünglich 'Aufregung', archaisch, Wortspiel auf 'Bus') * Vietnamesisch: Xe đò Hiệp sĩ ("Ritterbus") Der Spiel Nerhegeb * Bulgarisch: Огледалото Еиналеж (Ogledaloto Einalezh, wörtlich, желание (zhelanie) = "Wunsch") * Chinesisch (VRC): 厄里斯魔鏡 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 意若思鏡 * Dänisch: Drømmespejlet ("drømme" = Traum und "spejlet" = der Spiegel) * Englisch: Mirror of Erised * Estonisch: Erisedi peegel * Färöisch: Dreymaspegilin Rinóv ''(Rinóv = vónir rückwärts = Hoffnung) * Finnisch: ''Iseeviot-peili (toiveesi = der Wunsch) * Französisch: Le Miroir du Riséd * Neu-Griechisch: Ο καθρέφτης του Έριζεντ * Hebräisch: ינפתא) ''הראי של ינפתא = dein Gesicht rückwärts) * Hindi: ''श्हिवाख का दर्पण śhivākh kā darpaṇ * Indonesisch: cermin tarsah (hasrat = Wunsch) * Irisch: Scathán na Mianta ('Spiegel der Wünsche', kein Anagram) * Italienisch: Specchio delle Brame (Spiegel der Wünsche, eine Referenz an die italienische Version der Fabel Schneewittchen, in der "Spiegel meiner Wünsche" identisch ist mit "Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand") * Japanisch: みぞの鏡 (Mizo no Kagami, wörtlich: Spiegel der Nut; allerdings, "mizono" wird zu "nozomi" rückwärts, was "Wunsch" bedeutet. "Mizono" wird geschrieben in Hiragana und nicht Kanji und Kanji diktiert ene Satzbedeutung.) * Katalanisch: El mirall de Gised * Kroatisch: Zrcalo Erised * Latein: Speculum Erisedii * Litauisch: Kitrošmų veidrodis (Troškimų veidrodis) * Niederländisch: De Spiegel van Neregeb (negereb = begeren rückwärts = Wunsch, De Spiegel van = Der Spiegel von) * Norwegisch: speilet Mørd (drøm = Traum) * Polnisch: zwierciadło Ain Eingarp (aineingarp = pragnienia, Wünsche) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Espelho dos Invisíveis(Spiegel der Unsichtbaren) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Espelho de Ojesed (OJESED - 'Desejo' (Wunsch) rückwärts; Espelho - Spiegel) * Rumänisch: Oglinda lui Erised * Russisch: Зеркало Еиналеж ("Желание" = Wunsch) * Schwedisch: Erised-spegeln in dem ersten Buch - später Mörd-spegeln (mörd = 'dröm' (Traum) rückwärts; das schwedische Wort "mörda" bedeutet "töten") * Serbisch: Ogledalo Ejnduž * Slowakisch: Zrkadlo z Erisedu * Slowenisch: Zrcalo Ajneneperh (Ajneneperh = Hrepenenja = des Wunsches) * Spanisch: El espejo de OESED (OESED = deseo = Wunsch) * Tschechisch: Zrcadlo z Erisedu ("(Der) Spiegel von Erised" - Tschechisches Wiki hat keinen solchen Artikel) * Türkisch: Kelid Aynası * Ungarisch: Edevis tükre ('edevis' rückwärts = szívedé, bedeutet 'aus Deinem Herzen') * Vietnamesisch: Tấm gương Ảo ảnh (Spiegel der Illusion) * Walisisch: Drych Uchwa Inschrift auf dem Spiegel Nerhegeb Deutsche Inschrift: Nerhegeb z reh nie drebaz tilt naniedth cin, oder "Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herzbegehren" * Bulgarisch: Еиналеж итото щерог-йанаит отецил мавза коп ен (= Не показвам лицето ти, а най-горещото ти желание: Ich zeig nicht Dein Gesicht, aber Deinen sehnlichsten Wunsch) * Dänisch: Les gnælset rejh tid nemtgis na tid ekkire (=''Er ikke dit ansigt men dit hjertes længsel'': Ist nicht Dein Gesicht, aber die Sehnsucht Deines Herzens) * Englisch: erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, oder "I show not your face but your heart's desire" * Färöisch: Rinóv go ártsna trajh nemt títt ildnaik kiis ívge (= ''Eg vísi ikki andlit títt men hjartanstrá og vónir: Ich zeige nicht Dein Gesicht, aber Deines Herzens Wunsch und Hoffnung) * Finnisch: Iseeviot nämmi vysna avisajo vsak ätyänne (= En näytä kasvojasi vaan syvimmän toiveesi: Ich zeige nicht Dein Gesicht, vielmehr Deinen inniglichsten Wunsch) * Französisch: riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej (= Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir: Ich zeige nicht Dein Gesicht, aber den Wunsch Deines Herzens) * Hebräisch: לא את פנייך אראה כי אם את משאלת לבך =) ךבלת לאש מת אם איכה אראך ינפתא אל: Ich werde nicht Dein Gesicht zeigen, aber den Wunsch Deines Herzens) * Irisch: Íorchodnaim cham íriél a dhia ghaín (Anagramm von Ní aghaidh a léirím ach mian do chroí, "Ich zeige kein Gesicht, aber den Wunsch Deines Herzens") * Italienisch: Erouc li amotlov li ottelfirnon (= Non rifletto il volto ma il cuore: Ich reflektiere nicht Dein Gesicht, vielmehr Dein Herz) * Litauisch: Kit noparėk ri kitrošmų droveidin žiūparėk (= Tik panorėk ir troškimų veidrodin pažiūrėk: Wünsche nur und sieh im Spiegel Deinen Wunsch) * Japanisch: sutsuu wo mizono norokoko notanaa kunahade oka notanaa hashitawa (すつうをみぞののろここのたなあくなはでおかのたなあはしたわ). **''Dies ist das Gegenteil des Ausdrucks Watashi wa anata no kao de wa naku, anata no kokoro no nozomi o utsusu (わたしはあなたのかおではなく、あなたのこころののぞみをうつす, "Ich reflektiere nicht Dein Gesicht, aber den Wunsch Deines Herzens"). Beachte, dass die Inschrift in Hiragana geschrieben wird anstatt in Kanji.'' * Katalanisch: Roc led gised leoni segtami anu ort somon (= No mostro una imatge sinó el desig del cor: Ich zeige kein Bild, aber den Wunsch des Herzens) * Kroatisch: Agovta crselj ežogenec ilejovt mejuza kopenaj (= Ja ne pokazujem tvoje lice nego želje srca tvoga: Ich zeige nicht Dein Gesicht, aber Wünsche Deines Herzens) * Latein: muir edised imin adesod netso meic afnon * Niederländisch: Neregeb jiz taw ra amneiz nesnem tawt einno otki (= Ik toon niet wat mensen zien, maar wat zij begeren: Ich zeige nicht, was Menschen sehen, sondern was sie wünschen) * Niedersächsisch: Negnel neis trahn eid namt hciseg neid chin * Norwegisch: Mørd etsrenni nidnemt kisnat tidekki res ivgej( "jeg viser ikke ditt ansikt men din innerste drøm" = "Ich zeige nicht Dein Gesicht, aber Deinen innersten Traum") * Polnisch: Ain eingarp acreso gewtel az rawtą wte in maj ibdo (Odbijam nie twą twarz, ale twego serca pragnienia - Ich reflektiere nicht Dein Gesicht, aber Deines Herzens Wunsch) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Ajese doãça rocue to samo tsorue to oãno mocé (É como não o teu rosto mas o teu coração deseja = Es ist nicht wie dein Gesicht, aber Dein Herzbegehren * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn (Não mostro o seu rosto, mas o desejo em seu coração = Ich zeige nicht Dein Gesicht, aber den Wunsch in Deinem Herzen) * Schwedisch: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi * Slowakisch: UM UZO REINA CDR SOHJO VSEIN AIR PETE IRZUU DESIRE ZELDAK RZV - Im Spiegel Erised (Nerhegeb) wirst Du sehen den Wunsch Deines Herzens, nicht des Verstandes. * Slowenisch: (dasselbe wie im Original) * Spanisch: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse(esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo = "Dies ist nicht Dein Gesicht, aber Deines Herzens Wunsch). Beachte, dass "aber Deines Herzens Wunsch", obwohl grammatikalisch inkorrekt in Deutsch, im Spanischen den Stil von alten, mittelalterlichen Gedichten reflektiert. * Tschechisch: Der Originaltext wurde beibehalten * Ungarisch: Edevis amen ahze erkyt docr amen (= Nem arcod tükre ez, hanem a szívedé: "Dies ist kein Spiegelbild Deines Gesichts, sondern Deines Herzens") * Walisisch: Uchwa nola gydnny fnyhr ydnob enywyd din Denkarium * Albanisch: Mendimore * Chinesisch (VRC): 冥想盆 (buchstäblich: "meditierendes Becken") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 儲思盆 * Dänisch: Mindekar ("minde" = Erinnerung, "kar" = vaskulär) * Englisch: Pensieve * Estonisch: mõttesõel (mõte = denken, sõel = Sieb) * Färöisch: Tankasíla (tanki = Gedanke, síla = Sieb) * Finnisch: ajatuseula (ajatus = denken, seula = Sieb) * Französisch: Pensine ("penser" = denken, "bassine" = Schüssel mit Flüssigkeit, Becken) * Neu-Griechisch: Κιβωτός των Στοχασμών (Die Arche der Gedanken) * Hebräisch: הגיג") הגיגית" = Gedanke + "גיגית"= Wanne) * Hindi: स्मृति पात्र smr̥ti pātra (Sanskrit: "Erinnerungstrinkgefäß") * Italienisch: Pensatoio (pensare = denken) * Japanisch: 脳のふるい (nō no furui) * Katalanisch: Pensiu * Kroatisch: Sito sjećanja ''(Sieb der Erinnerung/Erinnerungen) * Niederländisch: ''Hersenpan (buchstäblich: Schädel, aber wörtlich 'Hirnschale') * Norwegisch: tanketank (Wortspiel auf "tanke", bedeutet Gedanke, und "tank", bedeutet Becken) * Polnisch: myśloodsiewnia * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Pensatório (Ort zum Denken/Quelle des Denkens) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Penseira (pensar = denken, peneira = Sieb) * Rumänisch: Pensiv * Russisch: Омут Памяти * Schwedisch: Minnessåll (minne = Erinnerung, såll = Sieb) * Serbisch: Sito-za-misli * Slowakisch: mysľomisa (wörtlich Schüssel der Gedanken)" * Slowenisch: Mislito * Spanisch: Pensadero * Tschechisch: "Myslánka" (Die Silbe "mysl" bedeutet "Verstand") * Türkisch: Düşünseli * Ungarisch: merengő (ein ähnliches Wortspiel: "merengő" ist ein "Sinnierender", "mer(ít) " heißt "aus (etwas) herausziehen" und "reng" heißt "Wanken/Beben/Vibrieren") * Vietnamesisch:'' (Chậu) tưởng ký'' (Erinnerungsprotokoll (Becken)) Der Klitterer * Albanisch: Klecka * Dänisch: Ordkløveren (wörtlich) * Färöisch: Gabbið * Estonisch: Norija * Finnisch: Saivartelija ''(Saivarrella = Sich beklagen über die Taten einer anderen Person oder ein Klugscheißer sein) * Französisch: ''Le Chicaneur * Neu-Griechisch: Ο Σοφιστής * Hebräisch: הפקפקן * Italienisch: Il Cavillo ''(Die Wortklauberei) * Katalanisch: ''El Tafaner ''(Klatsch) * Kroatisch: ''Odgonetač * Litauisch: Priekabininkas * Niederländisch: De Kibbelaar ( 'kibbel' kommt von dem Verb 'kibbelen', was bedeutet zu streiten oder zu argumentieren und 'kibbelaar' bedeutet jemand, der argumentiert/streitet, de = der/die/das) * Norwegisch: Kleggen * Polnisch: Żongler (wörtlich: Jongleur) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): A Voz Delirante * Portugiesisch (Brasilie): O Pasquim (Der/Das Pasquill) * Rumänisch: Zeflemistul * Serbisch: Cepidlaka * Slowakisch: Sršeň (wörtlich "Hornisse") * Slowenisch: Razkrito * Spanisch: El Quisquilloso * Türkisch: dırdırcı * Tschechisch: Jinotaj (buchstäblich: "(Die) Allegorie") Der Sprechende Hut * Albanisch: Kapelja Zgjedhese * Bulgarisch: Разпределителна шапка (Razpredelitelna shapka, wörtlich) * Chinesisch (VRC): 分院帽 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 分類帽 * Dänisch: Fordelingshatten (wörtlich) * Englisch: Sorting Hat * Estonisch: Sõõlamiskübar * Färöisch: Flokkingarhatturin * Finnisch: Lajitteluhattu * Französisch: le Choixpeau magique (Choix = Wahl, chapeau = Hut) * Neu-Griechisch: Το καπέλο της επιλογής (Der Hut der Wahl) * Hebräisch: מצנפת המיון (Sortierende Mütze) * Hindi: बोलती टोपी bōlatī ţōpī * Isländisch: flokkunarhattur (wörtlich: Gruppierungshut) * Indonesisch: topi seleksi * Italienisch: Cappello Parlante (Sprechender Hut) * Japanisch: 組み分け帽子 (Kumi-wake bōshi, wörtlich: the "in Gruppen aufteilender Hut") * Katalanisch: El barret que tria * Kroatisch: razredbeni klobuk * Latein: Petasus Distribuens * Lettisch: Šķirmice * Litauisch: Paskirstymo Kepurė * Niederländisch: De Sorteerhoed (wörtlich) * Norwegisch: Valghatten (bestimmte Form) * Polnisch: Tiara Przydziału * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Chapéu Seleccionador (wörtlich). Die Schreibweise Chapéu Selecionador wird benutzt auf Editionen, die dem Orthographie-Übereinkommen Portugiesisch 1990 folgen. * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Chapéu Seletor (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Jobenul Magic'' (Der Magische Hut)'' * Russisch: Распределяющая Шляпа * Schwedisch: Sorteringshatten (wörtlich) * Serbisch: Šešir za Razvrstavanje * Slowakisch: Rokfortský klobúk * Slowenisch: Klobuk Izbiruh * Spanisch: El sombrero seleccionador * Tschechisch: Moudrý klobouk (bedeutet: Der Hut der Weisheit oder Weiser Hut, eher buchstäblich) * Türkisch: Seçmen Şapka * Ungarisch: Teszlek Süveg ("Ich werde Dich High-hat behandeln") * Vietnamesisch: Nón phân loại * Walisisch: Yr Het Ddidoli Spickoskop * Bosnisch: Cinkoskop * Dänisch: Luskometer ''("at luske" bedeutet "petzen") * Englisch: ''Sneakoscope * Estonisch: nuhiskoop * Färöisch: Sníkikagi * Französisch: Scrutoscope * Finnisch: Ilmiskooppi * Hebräisch: מלשינוסקופ * Italienisch: spioscopio (wörtlich, Spitzelskop) * Katalanisc: Dolentoscopi * Niederländisch: Gluiposcoop (ein "gluiperd" ist eine hinterhältige Person) * Norwegisch: snikoskop * Polnisch: Fałszoskop ( "fałsz" bedeutet "lügen" oder "falsch") * Portugiesisch: Bisbilhoscópio * Serbisch: Šunjoskop * Slowakisch: Špiónoskop * Spanisch: Chivatoscopio (Falsoscopio, in der südamerikanischen Version) * Tschechisch: Lotroskop ("Dieb/Betrügerskop") * Ungarisch: Gyanúszkóp ''(Verdächtigungsskop) Magischer Zauberstab * Albanisch: ''Shkop Magjik (wörtlich) * Bulgarisch: Магическа пръчка (Magicheska pr"chka, wörtlich) * Chinesisch (VRC): 魔杖 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 魔杖 * Dänisch: Tryllestav (wörtlich) * Englisch: wand * Estonisch: võlukepp * Färöisch: Gandastavur * Finnisch: taikasauva * Französisch: baguette magique (magischer Stock) * Neu-Griechisch: μαγικό ραβδί * Hebräisch: שרביט קסמים (wörtlich) * Hindi: जादुई छड़ी jāduī chaḍ.ī * Isländisch: galdrasproti * Indonesian: tongkat sihir * Italienisch: bacchetta magica (wörtlich) * Japanisch: 杖'' (''Tsue) * Katalanisch: Vareta màgica (wörtlich) * Kroatisch: čarobni štapić (wörtlich) * Latein: baculum * Lettisch: zizlis * Litauisch: burtų lazdelė * Niederländisch: Toverstok (wörtlich: Tover - bedeutet Magie -) * Norwegisch: tryllestav * Polnisch: różdżka * Portugiesisch: Varinha or Varinha Mágica (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: baghetă magică * Russisch: Волшебная палочка (wörtlich) * Schwedisch: trollstav * Serbisch: Čarobni štap oder Čarobni šrapić * Slowakisch: (čarodejnícky) prútik * Slowenisch: Čarobna palica * Spanisch: varita * Tschechisch: Kouzelná hůlka * Türkisch: asa * Ungarisch: varázspálca (wörtlich) * Vietnamesisch: đũa thần * Walisisch: hudlath Karte des Rumtreibers * Bulgarisch: Хитроумната карта (Hitroumnata karta, "Die kunstvolle Karte") * Chinesisch (VRC): 活点地图 ("Die Karte mit den beweglichen Punkten") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 劫盜地圖 ("Die Karte der Räuber") * Dänisch: Røverkortet ("Die Räuberkarte") * Englisch: Marauder's Map * Estonisch: Kelmikaart * Färöisch: Ránsmannakortið ("Die Räuberkarte") * Finnisch: Kelmien kartta IPA: 'kɑrt.tɑ ("Schelmenkarte") * Französisch: carte du Maraudeur (wörtlich) * Neu-Griechisch: Μαγικός χάρτης (magische Karte) * Hebräisch: מפת הקונדסאים ("Die Karte der Unheilstifter") * Hindi: मानचित्र मंथन mānacitra maṃthana * Isländisch: ræningjakortið ("Die Räuber-Karte") * Indonesiisch: peta perampok * Italienisch: La Mappa del Malandrino ("Schelmenkarte") * Japanisch: 忍びの地図 (Shinobi no Chizu, wörtlich: Diebeskarte) * Katalanisch: El mapa de Magatotis (etwas tun de magatotis bedeutet etwas heimlich tun) * Kroatisch: mapa za haranje * Lettisch: Laupītājkarte * Niederländisch: Sluipwegwijzer ("sluipweg" = geheime Abkürzung, wegwijzer ist der Begriff für sowohl ein Handbuch als auch ein Schild an der Straßenseite) * Norwegisch: Ukruttkartet (Karte der Bösen) * Litauisch: Plėšiko Planas * Polnisch: Mapa Huncwotów * Portugiesisch (Portugal): O Mapa do Salteador * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): O Mapa do Maroto * Rumänisch: Harta Ştrengarilor * Russisch: Карта Мародёров (wörtlich) * Schwedisch: Marodörkartan (buchstäblich) * Serbisch: Banditova mapa * Slowakisch: Záškodnícka mapa * Slowenisch: Ravbarjeva karta * Spanisch: Mapa del Merodeador * Tschechisch: Pobertův plánek ("Footpad's Karte", allerdings gibt es im Tschechischen kein Wortspiel auf Padfoot) * Türkisch: Çapulçu Haritası * Ungarisch: Tekergők Térképe ("Vagabundenkarte") * Vietnamesisch: Bản đồ Đạo tặc ("Diebeskarte") Erinnermich * Albanisch: Mosharro * Bulgarisch: Всепомниче (Vsepomniche, wörtlich) * Chinesisch (VRC): 记忆球 (Ji yi qiu, "Speicherball") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 記憶球 * Dänisch: Erindringskugle (Speicherball) * Englisch: remembrall * Estoniasch: meenutaja * Färöisch: Minnist-alt * Finnisch: Muistipallo * Französisch: Rapeltout ("rappeler" = erinnern; "tout" = alles) * Neu-Griechisch: Μπάλα μνήμης (Speicherball) * Hebräisch: כדור זיכרון (Speicherball) * Hindi: भूल न जाना bhūla na jānā * Ungarisch: nefeleddgömb ("Vergiß nicht-Kugel") * Italienisch: Ricordella ("ricordare" = erinnern) * Japanisch: 思い出し玉 (Omoidashidama, wörtlich: Erinnerungsball) * Katalanisch: Recordadora * Kroatisch: nezaboravak (ne = nicht, zaboraviti = vergessen; oder von zaborav = Vergessen) * Latein: Omnimemor * Lettisch: visatceris * Litauisch: Priminas * Niederländisch: Geheugensteen (Speicherstein, geheugensteun = Erinnerer) * Norwegisch: forglemei (bedeutet "vergiss nicht", Wortspiel auf forglemmegei, was bedeutet "vergiss mich nicht") * Polmisch: przypominajka * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Lembrador (Erinnerer) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Lembrol * Serbisch: Nezaboravko * Rumänisch: Aminteşte-ţi tot * Russisch: Напоминалка (Erinnerung) * Schwedisch: Minnsallt (buchstäblich) * Slowakisch: Nezabudal * Slowenisch: Spominka * Spanisch: Recordadora * Tschechisch: Pamatováček ("Erinnerungsermöglicher" oder ähnlich) * Türkisch: hatırlatmaca * Walisisch: Atgoffwr Hexenwoche * Albanisch: E Perjavshmja e Magjistricave * Bulgarisch: Седмичник на магьосницата (Sedmichnik na magyosnitzata, wörtlich) * Katalanisch: Cor de Bruixa (Herz der Hexe) * Chinesisch (VRC): 女巫周刊 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 女巫週刊 * Dänisch: Alt for Heksene ("Alles für die Hexen", ein Wortspiel auf das dänische Magazin "Alt for Damerne", "Alles für die Damen") * Englisch: Witch Weekly * Estonisch: Nõidade Nädalaleht * Färöisch: Gívragaman und Vikutíðindi fyri gandafólk (Gívragaman wurde benutzt in Kammer des Schreckens und Vikutíðindi fyri gandafólk wurde benutzt in Feuerkelch) * Finnisch: Me Noidat ("Wir Hexen", Wortspiel auf das Frauenmagazin "Me Naiset") * Französisch: Sorcière-Hebdo (sorcière = Hexe, hebdomadaire = wöchentliche Publikation) * Neu-Griechisch: Τα εβδομαδιαία των μαγισσών * Hebräisch: למכשפה ("Für die Hexe"; Wortspiel auf das Frauenmagazin "לאשה" - "Für die Frau") * Italienisch: Settimanale delle Streghe (wörtlich) * Japanisch: 週間魔女 (Shūkan Majo; wörtlich) * Kroatisch: Vještičji tjednik * Lettisch: Raganu nedēļa * Niederländisch: Heks en Haard ("Hexe und Kamin"; 'haard' wird auch benutzt, um etwas Heimeliges und Gemütliches auszudrücken) * Norwegisch: Heks og Hør (ein Wortspiel auf das populare norwegische Boulevardmagazin "Se og Hør") * Litauisch: Raganų Savaitraštis * Polnisch: tygodnik „Czarownica” * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Semanário da Feiticeira (Wöchentliches Hexenmagazin) oder Witch Weekly * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Semanário da Bruxa (Wöchentliches Hexenmagazin) * Russisch: Журнал "Ведьмин досуг" * Schwedisch: Häxornas värld * Serbisch: Veštičji Nedeljnik * Slowakisch: Čarodejnica ("Die Hexe") * Slowenisch: Čarovničin tednik * Spanisch: Corazón de bruja (Herz der Hexe) * Tschechisch: Týdenník čarodějek * Türkisch: cadı gündemi * Ungarisch: Szombati Boszorkány ("Sonntagshexe", Wortspiel auf boszorkányszombat, Hexensabbath) * Vietnamesisch: Tuần san Nữ phù thủy (Wöchentliches Zauberinnenmagazin) Menschen Muggel * Albanisch: Babanac * Bulgarisch: Мъгъл (M"g"l) * Chinesisch (VRC & Taiwan): 痲瓜, 痳瓜 (máguā) * Dänisch: Muggler * Englisch: muggle * Estonisch: mugu * Färöisch: Muglari * Finnisch: jästi * Französisch: Moldu (maskulin, immer groß geschrieben) * Alt-Griechisch: Μύγαλος * Neu-Griechisch: Μαγκλ * Hebräisch: מוגל (Moogel), Plural: מוגלגים (Moogleggim) * Hindi: मगलू Magalū (oder) Maglū * Irisch: Mugal' * Italienisch: Babbano (maskulin, immer groß geschrieben; Babbeo bedeutet Narr) * Japanisch: マグル (maguru) * Katalanisch: muggle * Kroatisch: bezjak, pl. bezjaci (maskulin, niemals groß geschrieben, betont auf der ersten Silbe) (es ist eine regionale Beleidigung und bedeutet was wie primitive Person, Grobian) * Latein: Muggle (gen. Mugglis) * Lettisch: vientiesis * Litauisch: Žiobaras * Niederländisch: Dreuzel * Niedersächsisch: Muggel * Norwegisch: gomp * Polnisch: mugol * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Muggle * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Trouxa (bedeutet "dumm, naiv") * Rumänisch: Încuiat (maskulin) Încuiată (feminin) (archaische Form von ignorant) * Russisch: Магл * Serbisch: Normalac * Slowakisch: mukel * Slowenisch: bunkelj * Spanisch: muggle (maskulin) * Schwedisch: mugglare (beide Geschlechter) * Tschechisch: Mudla * Ungarisch: mugli * Vietnamesisch: Muggle * Walisisch: Mygl (Plural myglar) Schlammblut * Albanisch: Gjakpis * Bulgarisch: Мътнород * Chinesisch (VRC): 泥巴種 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 麻種 * Dänisch: Mudderblod (wörtlich) * Englisch: mudblood * Estonisch: sopavereline * Färöisch: Mórublóð (wörtlich) * Finnisch: kuraverinen * Französisch: Sang de Bourbe * Neu-Griechisch: Λασποαίματος * Hebräisch: בוצדם (wörtlich) * Hindi: बदज़ात badaj.āt * Indonesisch: darah lumpur (wörtlich) * Italienisch: sporco mezzosangue (schmutziges Halbblut) oder einfach mezzosangue (benutzt für Halblut ebenso), Nato-Babbano (nur im 7. Buch, Muggelstämmig) * Japanisch: 穢れた血 (unreines Blut) * Katalanisch: Sang de fang ''(wörtlich) * Kroatisch: ''mutnjak * Lettisch: draņķasinis/ne (mit Endung "-is" für Mäner und "-ne" für Frauen) * Litauisch: Purvakraujis/ė * Niederländisch: modderbloedje (wörtlich, -je wird benutzt, um z u sagen, dass etwas klein ist, wird aber hier benutzt, um es beleidigender zu machen) * Norwegisch: grums * Polnisch: szlama * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Sangue de Lama (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Sangue Ruim ("schlechtes Blut") oder Sangue sujo ("schmutziges Blut") * Rumänisch: sânge-mâl * Russisch: Грязнокровка (schmutziges Blut (Feminin)) * Schwedisch: Smutsskalle * Serbisch'': Blatokrvan/na (mit Endung "-an" für Männer und "-na" für Frauen)'' * Slowakisch: Humusák * Slowenisch: brezkrvni (Beachte: In Buch sechs änderte der neue Übersetzer es zu: blatnokrvni) * Spanisch: Sangre sucia * Tschechisch: Mudlovský šmejd (buchstäblich: "Müll") * Türkisch: Bulanık * Ungarisch: sárvérű * Vietnamesisch:'' Máu bùn'' Schmutziges Blut * Bulgarisch: Родоотстъпник (Rodootst"pnik) * Dänisch: Beskidt blod (wörtlichl) * Englisch: dirty-blood * Estonisch: verereetur ''(Blutsverräter) * Färöisch: ''Skitið blóð ''(wörtlich) * Finnisch: verenpetturi (Blutsverrräter) * Französisch: ''sang-impur ''("unreines Blut") * Hebräisch: בוגד-דם (Blutsverräter) * Italienisch: ''sangue sporco (wörtlich) * Japanisch: 汚れた血 (yogore ta chi) * Katalanisch: sang bruta (wörtlich) * Kroatisch: prljava krv, nečista krv * Litauisch: Purvakraujis (wörtlich) * Niederländisch: Vuil bloed ("vuil" bedeutet schmutzig, "Bloed" bedeutet Blut, schmutziges Blut) * Polnisch: osoba brudnej krwi, brudnokrwisty * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Sangue impuro ("unreines Blut") * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Sangue sujo (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: trădători de sânge (Blutsverräter) * Russisch: полукровка (Halbblut) * Slowakisch: špinavá krv, nečistá krv * Slowenisch: nečista kri (Beachte: In Buch sechs änderte es der neue Übersetzer zu: blatna kri) * Spanisch: Traidor a sangre oder Sangre sucia * Tschechisch: Nečistá krev, Špinavá krev (Das erste ist "unrein", das zweite "schmutzig") * Türkisch: kirli kan Squib * Albanisch: Magjinuk * Bulgarisch: Безмощен (bezmoshten) * Chinesisch (VRC): 哑炮 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 爆竹 * Dänisch: Fuser ''("Blindgänger") * Englisch: ''squib * Estonisch: soss * Färöisch: Skvibbur * Finnisch: surkki * Französisch: Cracmol * Neu-Griechisch: Σκουίμπ * Hebräisch: סקיב * Italienisch: Magonò ''(Mago/''Maga = Zauberer/Hexe, Nò = Nein) * Japanisch: スクイブ (sukuibu) * Katalanisch: Llufa ''(wörtlich: stiller Furz, "fer llufa", informell Bedeutung für Flop) * Kroatisch: ''hrkan * Niederländisch: Snul (nul = null, sukkel = Trottel) * Norwegisch: futt * Polnisch: charłak * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Cepatorta (cepa = "Stamm einer Weinrebe", torta = "verrenkt"; "cepatorta" ist eine Referenz an das portugiesische Idiom "Não passar da cepa torta" — buchststäblich, nicht hinter eine verrenkte Weinrebe geraten — bedeutet: nichts für den Fortschritt, nichts für die Verbesserung der Situation, wie eine verrenkte Weinrebe wenig wächst und keine guten Trauben produziert) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Aborto ("Missgeburt") * Rumänisch: Non * Russisch: сквиб * Schwedisch: Ynk * Serbsch: Poruga * Slowakisch: šmukel * Slowenisch: Šlapl * Spanisch: Squib * Tschechisch: Moták * Türkisch: Köfti * Ungarisch: kvibli * Vietnamesisch: Á phù thủy Reinblut * Albanisch: Gjakpaster * Bulgarisch: Чистокръвен (Chistokr"ven) * Dänisch: Fuldblod ("Voll-Blut") * Englisch: pure-blood * Estonisch: puhtavereline * Färöisch: Reint blóð (wörtlich) * Finnisch: puhdasverinen * Französisch: Sang-Pur (wörtlich) * Neu-Griechisch: καθαρόαιμος * Hebräisch: טהור-דם (wörtlich) * Indonesisch: darah murni (wörtlich) * Italienisch: purosangue (wörtlich) * Japanisch: 純血 (jun chi, wörtlich) * Katalanisch: sang pura / neta (wörtlich: Reinblut / sauberes Blut) * Kroatisch: čistokrvan (männlich), čistokrvna (weiblich) * Lettisch: tīrasinis/ne (mit Endung "-is" für Männer und "-ne" für Frauen) * Litauisch: grynakraujis * Niederländisch: Volbloed ''('volbloed' bedeutet reinrassig, 'vol' bedeutet voll und 'bloed' bedeutet Blut) * Norwegisch: ''fullblods * Polnisch: osoba czystej krwi, czystokrwisty * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Sangue-puro oder puro-sangue ''(wörtlich) * Rumänisch: ''Sânge Pur * Russisch: чистокровный волшебник, чистокровка (wörtlich) * Schwedisch: Renblod (wörtlich) * Slowakisch: čistá krv * Slowenisch: čistokrvni * Spanisch: Sangre pura oder sangre limpia * Tschechisch: Čistá krev * Türkisch: Safkan * Ungarisch: aranyvérű ("von goldenem Blut") * Vietnamesisch: Thuần chủng ("purebred"), thuần huyết (wörtlich) Halbblut * Albanisch: Gjakperzier * Dänisch: Halvblod (wörtlich) * Englisch: half-blood * Estonisch: segavereline * Färöisch: Hálvblóð (wörtlich) * Finnisch: Puoliverinen * Französisch: Sang-Mêlé * Neu-Griechisch: ημίαιμος * Hebräisch: חצוי-דם (wörtlich) * Indonesisch: darah-campuran (wörtlich) * Italienisch: Mezzosangue (wörtlich) * Japanisch: 半血 (han chi) * Katalanisch: Mestís * Kroatisch: miješana krvilimješanac * Niederländisch: Halfbloed (wörtlich) * Norwegisch: halvblods * Litauisch: Negrynakraujis * Polnisch: osba półkrwi, półkrwisty * Portugiesisch (Portugal): meio sangue (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): mestiço ("Mestize") * Rumänisch: semipur (halbrein) * Russisch: полукровка (polukrovka) * Schwedisch: Halvblod * Serbisch: pulukrvni * Slowakisch: polovičný/polokrvný * Slowenisch: polkrvni oder mešanec * Spanisch: Mestizo oder Sangre mestiza * Tschechisch: Dvojí krev (buchstäblich: "zweiblütig") * Türkisch: melez * Ungarisch: félvér (wörtlich) * Vietnamesisch: lai ("gemischt, gekreuzt") Vertrauensschüler / Vertrauensschülerin * Albanisch: Prefekt * Bulgarisch: Префект (Präfekt) * Chinesisch (Vereinfacht): 级长 * Dänisch: Vejleder ("Tutor") * Englisch: prefect * Estonisch: prefekt * Färöisch: Vegleiðari * Finnisch: valvojaoppilas ("kontrollierender Schüler") * Französisch: préfet * Neu-Griechisch: επιμελητής * Hebräisch: מדריך (einfach "Wächter") * Indonesisch: prefek * Italienisch: prefetto * Japanisch: 監督生 (kantokusei, "kontrollierender Schüler") * Katalanisch: Monitor (maskulin) / Monitora (feminin) * Kroatisch: Prefekt (''männlich)'' Prefektica (''weiblich)'' * Litauisch: prefektas * Niederländisch: Klassenoudste ("Klassenältester" (wie es auch an realen Schulen genannt wird)) * Norwegisch: Prefekt (wörtlich) * Polnisch: prefekt * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Prefeito * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Monitor * Rumänisch: perfect * Russisch: Староста * Schwedisch: Prefekt (wörtlich) * Serbisch: Asistent * Slowakisch: Prefekt * Slowenisch: Predstavnik študentov/predstavnica študentov (Beachte: In Buch sechs änderte es der neue Übersetzer zu: prefekt) * Spanisch: prefecto (wörtlich) * Tschechisch: Prefekt * Türkisch: sınıf başkanı * Ungarisch: prefektus * Vietnamesisch: huynh trưởng Schulsprecher / Schulsprecherin * Dänisch: Præfekt * Englisch: Head boy / Head Girl * Estonisch: Koolivanem * Färöisch: Næmingaovasti * Finnisch: Johtajapoika/Johtajatyttö (wörtlich: "Leiter/Leiterin") * Französisch : préfet-en-chef/préfète-en-chef * Neu-Griechisch: αρχιεπιμελητής / αρχιεπιμελήτρια * Hebräisch: מדריך ראשי / מדריכה ראשית * Italienisch: caposcuola (capo = Kopf, scuola = Schule) * Japanisch: ヘッドボーイ / ヘッドガール (heddo bōi/''heddo gāru'') * Katalanisch: Cap de monitors * Kroatanisch: Glavni prefekt / Glavna prefektica * Litauisch: Seniūnas / Seniūnė * Niederländisch: Hoofdmonitor ''('Hoofdmonitor' bedeutet höchster Überwacher, 'hoofd' bedeutet Kopf) * Norwegisch: ''Topptillitsmann / Topptillitskvinne (topp = Spitze, tillit = Vertrauen, kvinne = Frau, mann = Mann) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Delegado(a) dos Alunos * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Monitor / Monitora chefe * Polnisch: Prymus/Prymuska oder Prefekt Naczelny * Serbisch: Glavešina dečaka/Glavešina devojčica * Slowakisch: Hlavný prefekt ("der Hauptvertrauensschüler") * Slowenisch: Predsednik sveta/Predsednica sveta * Spanisch: Delegado oder Premio Anual (jährliche Auszeichnung) * Tschechisch: Primus/Primuska * Vietnamesisch: Thủ lĩnh nam sinh ("Leiter der Schüler") / Thủ lĩnh nữ sinh ("Leiterin der Schülerinnen") Todesser * Albanisch: Hamort * Bulgarisch: Смъртножадни (Smrtnozhadni, "durstig nach dem Tod") * Chinesisch (VRC): 食死徒 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 食死人 * Dänisch: Dødsgardisterne ("Todeswächter") * Englisch: Death Eaters * Estonisch: Surmasööjad * Färöisch: Deyðsátarar * Finnisch: Kuolonsyöjät * Französisch: Mangemorts * Neu-Griechisch: Θανατοφάγοι * Hebräisch: אוכלי מוות (wörtlich) * Hindi: प्राणभखशी prāṇabhakhaśī ("prāṇa" = "Lebenskraft") * Ungarisch: halálfalók ("Tod-Verschlinger") * Isländisch: dráparar (Killer) * Indonesisch: Pelahap Maut * Italienisch: Mangiamorte * Japanisch: 死喰い人 (Shikui Hito, wörtlich: Tod essende Menschen) * Katalanisch: Cavallers de la mort (Todesritter) * Kroatisch: Smrtonoše ''("Todbringer", interessant ist, dass im Tschechischen der Begriff "smrtonoš" für den Grimm steht) * Lettisch: ''Nāvēži * Litauisch: Mirties Valgytojai * Niederländisch: Dooddoeners (wörtlich: "Tod-Macher", also ein wertlos Argument, um eine Diskussion zu beenden, z. B. ein Abschied) * Norwegisch: dødsetere * Polnisch: śmierciożercy * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Devoradores da Morte (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Comensais da Morte (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Devoratorii Morţii ("Tod-Verschlinger") * Russisch: Пожиратели Смерти ("Tod-Verschlinger") * Schwedisch: Dödsätare * Serbisch: Smrtožderi ''(wörtlich) * Slowakisch: ''Smrťožrúti * Slowenisch: Jedci smrti * Spanisch: Mortífagos (morti: vom lateinischen mortis, tot und fagos, essen) * Tschechisch: Smrtijedi * Türkisch: Ölüm Yiyenler * Vietnamesisch: Tử thần Thực tử ("tod-essender Gott des Todes") Quidditch-Begriffe Quidditch * Albanisch: Kuidic * Bulgarisch: Куидич (Kuidich) * Chinesisch (VRC): 魁地奇 (kúidìqí) * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 魁地奇 (kúidìqí) * Dänisch: Quidditch * Englisch: Quidditch * Estonisch: lendluudpall * Färöisch: Quidditch * Finnisch: huispaus * Französisch: Quidditch * Alt-Griechisch: ἰκαροσφαιρική * Neu-Griechisch: κουίντιτς * Hebräisch: ‏קווידיץ'‏ (Kwidich) * Italienisch: Quidditch * Japanisch: クィディッチ (kuidicchi) * Katalanisch: Quidditch * Kroatisch: metloboj (metla - Besen; boj - Kampf) * Latein: ludus Quidditch * Lettisch: Kalambols * Litauisch: Kvidičas * Niederländisch: Zwerkbal ('zwerk' = archaisch für Himmel) * Niedersächsisch: Quidditsch * Norwegisch: rumpeldunk * Polnisch: quidditch * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Quidditch * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Quadribol (quadri - vier (als Bälle) und bol - Ball) * Rumänisch: Vâjhaţ * Schwedisch: Quidditch * Serbisch: Kvidič * Slowakisch: Metlobal (bedeutet wörtlich Besenball) * Slowenisch: Quidditch * Spanisch: Quidditch * Tschechisch: Famfrpál * Ungarisch: kviddics * Walisisch: Quidditch Spieler Beachte bitte: in französisch, griechisch, norwegisch, polnisch und ungarisch werden die Positionen der Spieler nicht groß geschrieben. Hüter * Albanisch: Portier * Chinesisch (VRC): 守門員 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 看守手 * Dänisch: Målmand (wörtlich) * Englisch: beater * Estonisch: vaht * Färöisch: Málmaður ''(wörtlich) * Finnisch: ''Pitäjä * Französisch: gardien * Neu-Griechisch: φύλακας * Hebräisch: שומר * Hindi: रक्षक rakṣak * Irisch: Comeádaí * Italienisch: Portiere (Torwart) * Japanisch: キーパー (kiipaa) * Katalanisch: Porter * Kroatisch: vratar * Latein: Ianitor * Lettisch: Sargs * Litauisch: Gynėjas * Niederländisch: Wachter ("Wächter") * Norwegisch: målmann * Polnisch: obrońca, bramkarz * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Keeper * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Goleiro (Torwart) * Rumänisch: Portar * Russisch: "вратарь" ("vratar") (Torwart), "хранитель" ("hranitel") * Schwedisch: Vaktare * Serbisch: čuvar * Slowakisch: strážca (der Hüter) * Slowenisch: branilec * Spanisch: guardián * Tschechisch: Brankář * Türkisch: Tutucu * Ungarisch: őrző (wörtlich) * Vietnamesisch:'' Thủ môn ("Torwart")'' * Walisisch: Ceidwad Jäger * Albanisch: Gjuajtes (die Schützen) * Bulgarisch: Гончия (gonchia) * Chinesisch (VRC): 追球手 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 追蹤手 * Dänisch: Angribere (Angreifer) * Englisch: chaser * Estonisch: ajaja * Färöisch: Framherjar ''(Angreifer) * Finnisch: ''jahtaaja * Französisch: poursuiveurs (Verfolger) * Neu-Griechisch: κυνηγός * Hebräisch: רודף * Hindi: धावक dhāvak * Irisch: Ruagairí * Italienisch: cacciatore (Jäger) * Japanisch: チェイサー (cheisaa) * Katalanisch: Encistellador * Kroatisch: lovac * Latein: Secutor * Lettisch: Dzinējs * Litauisch: Puolėjas * Niederländisch: Jagers (wörtlich) * Norwegisch: jager (Jäger) * Polnisch: ścigający * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Chaser * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Artilheiro * Schwedisch: Jagare (wörtlich) * Serbisch: gonič / goniči * Slowakisch: triafač * Slowenisch: zasledovalec (männlich), zasledovalka (weiblich) * Spanisch: cazador * Tschechisch: Střelec (Schütze) * Türkisch: kovalayıcı * Ungarisch: hajtó * Vietnamesisch: Truy thủ * Walisisch: Ymlidiwr Sucher * Albanisch: Kerkues ''(wörtlich) * Bulgarisch: ''Търсач (T"rsach, wörtlich) * Chinesisch (VRC): 找球手 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 搜捕手 * Dänisch: Søger ''(wörtlich) * Englisch: ''seeker * Estonisch: püüdja * Färöisch: Leitari (wörtlich) * Finnisch: Etsijä * Französisch: attrapeur (Fänger) * Neu-Griechisch: ανιχνευτής (Sucher) * Hebräisch: מחפש (wörtlich) * Hindi: खोजी khōjī * Isländisch: leitari ("Sucher") * Irisch: Tóraí * Italienisch: Cercatore (wörtlich, benutzt in solchen Ausdrücken wie "Goldsucher") * Japanisch: シーカー (shiikaa) * Katalanisch: Caçador (Jäger) * Kroatisch: tragač * Latein: Petitor * Lettisch: Meklētājs * Litauisch: Gaudytojas * Niederländisch: Zoeker (wörtlich) * Norwegisch: speider * Polnisch: szukający * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Seeker * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Apanhador (Fänger) * Rumänisch: Căutător * Russisch: ловец (Fänger) * Schwedisch: Sökare (wörtlich) * Serbisch: tragač * Slowakisch: stíhač * Slowenisch: iskalec (männlich), iskalka (weiblich) (iskati = suchen) * Spanisch: buscador * Tschechisch: Chytač (Fänger) * Ungarisch: fogó ("Fänger") * Türkisch: Arayıcı * Vietnamesisch: Tầm thủ * Walisisch: Chwiliwr Treiber * Albanisch: Godites * Bulgarisch: Бияч (Biach) * Chinesisch (VRC): 击球手 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 打擊手 * Dänisch: Baskere (wörtlich) * Englisch: beater * Estonisch: lööja * Färöisch: Bukarar * Finnisch: lyöjä * Französisch: batteurs * Neu-Griechisch: χτυπητής * Hebräisch: חובט * Hindi: मारक māraka * Irisch: Buailteoirí * Italienisch: Battitore * Japanisch: ビーター (biitaa) * Katalanisch: Batedors oder Batejadors * Kroatisch: gonič * Latein: Pulsator * Lettisch: Triecējs * Litauisch: Atmušėjai * Niederländisch: Drijvers (Fahrer, im Sinne derer, die treiben oder in die Flucht schlagen) * Norwegisch: knakker(Singular)/''knakkere''(Plural) * Polnisch: pałkarz * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Beater * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Batedor * Russisch: охотники (Jäger) * Schwedisch: Slagman (slagmän in Plural) * Serbisch: Jurišnik/Jurišnici * Slowakisch: odrážač * Slowenisch: tolkač * Spanisch: golpeador * Tschechisch: Odrážeč ("Reflektor") * Türkisch: vurucu * Ungarisch: terelő * Vietnamesisch: Tấn thủ * Walisisch: Waldwyr Bälle Goldener Schnatz * Albanisch: Topi i arte * Bulgarisch: златен снич (zlaten snich) * Chinesisch (VRC): 金色飛賊 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 金探子 * Dänisch: Det Gyldne Lyn (Der goldene Blitz) * Englislch: Golden Snitch * Estonisch: kuldne kitu * Färöisch: Gylta Kippan * Finnisch: Kultasieppi * Französisch: Vif d'or ("vif" = schnell, rege, lebendig; Vorstellung von Geschwindigkeit) * Alt-Griechisch: φθαστέον * Neu-Griechisch: χρυσή μπάλα (goldener Ball) * Hebräisch: הסניץ' המוזהב * Hindi: सुनहरी गेंद sunaharī gēṃd * Irisch: Sneaitsín/''Sneaitsín Óir)'' * Italienisch: Boccino d'oro ("goldene Dose") * Japanisch: スニッチ (sunicchi) * Katalanisch: Papallona daurada (Goldener Schmetterling) * Kroatisch: zlatna zvrčka * Latein: Aureum Raptum * Lettisch: zelta zibsnis * Litauisch: Aukso Šmaukštas * Niederländisch: Gouden Snaai (wörtlich: Snaaien bedeutet 'zu klauen') * Norwegisch: gullsnoppen * Polnisch: złoty znicz * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Snitch de Ouro/''Snitch Dourada'' (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Pomo de Ouro ("goldener Apfel") * Rumänisch: Hoţoaica Aurie * Slowakisch: Ohnivá strela/ Zlatá strela (Ohnivá - Feuer, Zlatá - golden) * Slowenisch: zlati zviz * Spanisch: la Snitch dorada * Schwedisch: Kvicken (voller Name Den gyllene kvicken) * Türkisch: Altın Snitch * Tschechisch: Zlatonka (buchstäblich, "Kleiner Goldener") * Ungarisch: aranycikesz * Walisisch: Snichyn Aur Klatscher * Albanisch: Fluturak * Bulgarisch: Блъджър (Bl"dzh"r) * Chinesisch (VRC): 游走球 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 摶格 * Dänisch: Smasher (wie im englischen Wort "smash " * Englisch: bludger * Estonisch: klomm * Färöisch: Gartla * Finnisch: ryhmy * Französisch: Cognard (cogner = stoßen) * Alt-Griechisch: ῥοπαλοσφαίριον (Ball, mit dem Schlagholz zu schlagen) * Neu-Griechisch: μαύρη μπάλα (schwarzer Ball) * Hebräisch: מרביצן (Schläger) * Hindi: पहलवान pahalavān * Italienisch: Bolide (allgemeiner Begriff, benutzt für große, sich schnell bewegende Objekte) * Japanisch: ブラッジャー (burajjaa) * Katalanisch: Bala (Kugel) * Kroatisch: maljac * Latein: Bludgeri * Litauisch: Muštukas * Niederländisch: Beuker (Treiber) * Norwegisch: klabb * Polnisch: tłuczek * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Bludger * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Balaço (Große Kugel) * Rumänisch: Balon-Ghiulea (Kanonenkugel) * Schwedisch: Dunkare * Slowakisch: dorážačka * Slowenisch: štamf * Spanisch: bludger * Tschechisch: Potlouk (von einer Silbe mit der Bedeutung der "Unterdrücker") * Ungarisch: gurkó * Walisisch: Dilynwyr Quaffel * Chinesisch (VRC): 鬼飛球 (Gui fei qiu, buchstäblich "Fliegender Geisterball") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 快浮 * Dänisch: Tromler ''(Dampfwalze) * Englisch: ''quaffle * Estonisch: pomma * Färöisch: Bjølga * Finnisch: Kaato * Französisch: Souafle * Alt-Griechisch: κολοφῶν * Neu-Griechisch: κόκκινη μπάλα (roter Ball) * Hebräisch: קואפל * Hindi: तूफ़ान tūph.ān * Irisch: Cuaifeal * Italienisch: Pluffa * Japanisch: クアッフル (kuaffuru) * Katalanisch: Bomba (buchstäblich: Bombe) * Kroatisch: balun * Latein: Quaffle * Litauisch: Kritlys * Niederländisch: Slurk * Norwegisch: sluff * Polnisch: kafel * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Quaffle * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Goles * Rumänisch: Balon (Ball) * Schwedisch: Klonken * Slowakisch: Prehadzovačka * Slowenisch: lokl * Spanisch: quaffle * Tschechisch: Camrál * Ungarisch: kvaff * Walisisch: Llyncill Besen Feuerblitz * Albanisch: Shigjeta e Zjarrte * Dänisch: Prestissimo * Englisch: broomstick * Estonisch: Piksenool * Färöisch: Snarljósið * Finnisch: Tulisalama (Feuerblitz) * Französisch: Éclair de Feu (Blitz des Feuers) * Neu-Griechisch: Αστραπή (Blitz) * Hebräisch: אש-המחץ * Italienisch: Firebolt * Japanisch: ファイアボルト (Fuăiaboruto) * Katalanisch: Raig de foc * Kroatisch: Vatrena munja * Lettisch: Ugunsbulta * Litauisch: Žaibas * Niederländisch: Vuurflits ('vuur' = Feuer, 'flits' = Blitz(licht)) * Norwegisch: Lynkile * Polnisch: Błyskawica * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Flecha de Fogo (Feuerpfeil) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Firebolt * Rumänisch: Fulger (Donner) * Schwedisch: Åskvigg (Blitz) * Slowenisch: Ognjena strela (ogenj = Feuer; strela = Blitz) * Slowakisch: Blesk * Spanisch: Saeta de Fuego * Tschechisch: Kulový Blesk (buchstäblich: "Kugelblitz") * Türkisch: Ateşoku * Vietnamesisch: (Cây) Tia Chớp (Blitzschlag) Komet * Albanisch: Komete * Dänisch: Komet (wörtlich) * Estonisch: Komeet * Färöisch: Comet * Finnisch: Komeetta * Französisch: Comète * Neu-Griechisch: Κομήτης * Hebräisch: שביט (literal) * Italienisch: Comet * Japanisch: 彗星 (suisei) * Kroatisch: Komet * Lettisch: Komēta * Litauisch: Kometa * Niederländisch: Komeet (wörtlich) * Norwegisch: Komet * Polnisch: Kometa * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Comet * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Cometa (wörtlich) * Schwedisch: Komet * Slowakisch: Kométa * Slowenisch: Komet * Spanisch: Cometa * Tschechisch: Kometa * Vietnamesisch: (Cây) Sao Chổi Nimbus * Albanisch: Nimbus * Bulgarisch: Нимбус * Chinesisch (VRC): 光轮 (Guang lun, "Leichtes Rad") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 光輪 * Kroatisch: Nimbus * Dänisch: Nimbus * Englisch: Nimbus * Estonisch: Nimbus * Färöisch: Nimbus * Finnisch: Nimbus * Französisch: Nimbus * Neu-Griechisch: Σύννεφο (Wolke) * Hebräisch: נימבוס '' * Irisch: ''Nimbus * Italienisch: Nimbus * Japanisch: ニンバス (ninbasu) * Katalanisch: Nimbus * Latein: Nimbus * Lettisch: Nimbus * Litauisch: Aureolė * Niederländisch: Nimbus * Norwegisch: Nimbus * Polnisch: Nimbus * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Nimbus * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Nimbus * Rumänisch: Nimbus * Schwedisch: Nimbus * Slowakisch: Nimbus * Slowenisch: Nimbus * Spanisch: Nimbus * Tschechisch: Nimbus * Ungarisch: Nimbusz * Walisisch: Nimbws Sauberwisch * Albanisch: Fshi e Pastro * Dänisch: Cleansweep * Englisch: Cleansweep * Estonisch: Puhas Plats * Färöisch: Cleansweep * Finnisch: Puhtolakaisu * Französisch: Brossdur oder Astiqueur * Neu-Griechisch: Σάρωθρο * Hebräisch: קלינסוויפ * Italienisch: Scopalinda (aufgrund von Übersetzungsfehlern, manchmal wird es auch übersetzt mit "Tornado") * Japanisch: クリーンスイープ (kurīnsuīpu) * Kroatisch: Partfiš * Lettisch: Tīrslauķis * Niederländisch: Helleveeg ('helleveeg' bedeutet Höllenwischer, aber 'veeg' stammt von dem Verb vegen, was bedeutet 'fegen mit einem Besen') * Norwegisch: Furore in Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen und Feifort in den restlichen Büchern. * Polnisch: Zmiatacz * Portugiesisch: Cleansweep * Rumänisch: Măturin * Schwedisch: Rensopare * Slowakisch: Ometlo * Slowenisch: Čistomet * Spanisch: Barredora * Tschechisch: Zameták (Kehrmaschine) * Türkisch: Silsüpür Tests Z.A.G. (Zaubergrad-Prüfung) * Albanisch: N.Z.M = Nivel i Zakonshem Magjie (Gewöhnlicher Magischer Level) * Bulgarisch: СОВА (OWL) = Специалист по особена вълшебническа активност (Spezialist in Außergewöhnlicher Magischer Aktivität) * Katalanisch: G.N.O.M. (wörtlich: Gnom) = Graduat de Nivell Ordinari en Màgia (Gewöhnlicher Magischer Level-Absolvent) * Chinesisch (VRC): 普通巫师等级考试 ("Gewöhnlicher Level Prüfung Zauberer") / O.W.L.s 考试 (Pǔtōng wūshī děngjí kǎoshì) * Dänisch: U.G.L. (Wortspiel auf "ugle", dänisch für "Eule") (Udmærkelse for Genialitet og Lærevillighed) ("Auszeichnung für Genie und die Bereitschaft zu lernen") * Englisch: O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Level) * Estonisch: TVT = Tavaline Võluritase * Färöisch: U.G.L. (Wortspiel auf "ugla", faröisch für "Eule") = Undangjørt Gandaligt Lýtaloysi * Finnisch: V.I.P. = Velhomaailman Ihmeisiin Perehdyttävä (Das zeigt die Wunder der Zauberwelt) * Französisch: BUSE (buzzard) = Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire (Universeller Grad Elementarer Zauberei) * Neu-Griechisch: ΚΔΜ = Κοινά Διπλώματα Μαγείας * Hebräisch: מבחני בגרות * Hindi: स.द.ज.प. S.D.J.P. (सदाजप sadājapa) von सदा sadā (immer) und जप japa (singen) * Italienisch: GUFO (OWL) = Giudizio Unico Fattucchiere Ordinario (Eine Beurteilung für ordentliche Hexenmeister) * Japanisch: OWL(ふくろう) = ふくろう普通魔法レベル試験 (Fukurō Futsū Mahō Reberu Shiken, OWL Gewöhnlicher Magischer Level-Prüfung) In Buch 3 ändert sich der Name zu ふくろう標準魔法レベル試験 (Fukurō Hyōjun Mahō Reberu Shiken, OWL Standard-Magie-Level-Prüfung). Der Name wird auch abgekürzt zu OWL(ふくろう)テスト (fukurō tesuto), was bedeutet "OWL Test" und OWL(ふくろう) 試験 (fukurō shiken), bedeutet "OWL-Prüfung ". ** Beachte: Die Buchstaben OWL sind beabsichtigt, um angezeigt zu werden mit dem japanischen ふくろう (fukurō, OWL), gedruckt darüber in Rubi oder Furigana; nicht alle Browser unterstützen diese Auszeichnungssprache. * Kroatisch: Č.A.S. (moment) = Čarobnjački stupnjevi (der erste und der zweite Buchstabe des Wortes "čarobnjački" mit dem ersten Buchstaben von "stupanj" wurden genommen für die Abkürzung) (Zauberer-Level) * Lettisch: SLIMi (Pluralform von 'krank') = Sākuma līmeņa ieskaites maģijā * Litauisch: VML = Vidutinis Magijos Lygis (wörtlich) * Malaiisch: PSB = Peringkat Sihir Biasa * Niederländisch: SLIJMBAL (slimeball) = Schriftelijke Lofuiting wegens IJver, Magische Bekwaamheid en Algeheel Leervermogen (Rohübersetzung: Schriftliche Belohnung, wegen der harten Arbeit, Magischer Fähigkeiten und die allgemeine Fähigkeit zu lernen.) * Norwegisch: UGLE (owl) = Undre Galdrelaugseksamen (Unteres Examen der Hexengilde) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): NPF = Níveis Puxados de Feitiçaria (Schwere Zauberer-Level) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): NOM = Níveis Ordinários de Magia (Gewöhnliche Magische Level) * Persisch: سمج (سطوح مقدماتی جادوگری) * Polnisch: SUM (Wels) = standardowe umiejętności magiczne (Standard Magische Fähigkeiten) * Rumänisch: NOV = Nivel Obişnuit de Vrăjitorie (wörtlich) * Russisch: С.О.В. (anklagender Plural des Wortes сова 'sova' ist owl = Eule) = Стандартные Отметки Волшебника (S.O.V.= Standartnye Otmetki Volshebnika)(Standard-Zauberernoten) * Schwedisch: G.E.T. (get = Ziege) = Grund-Examen i Trollkonst (Basisexamen in Magie) * Serbisch: O.Č.N. = Običan Čarobnjački Nivo * Slowakisch: VČÚ (vynikajúca čarodejnícka úroveň) ("ausgezeichnete magische Ebene") * Slowenisch: mala matura (Beachte: In Buch 6 änderte der neue Übersetzer es zu S.O.V.E. = Standardne Osnove - Vzgojno-izobrazbena Evalvacija) * Spanisch: TIMO (schwindeln) = Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria (Unverzichtbarer Grad der Gewöhnlichen Magie). Übersetzt beim ersten Mal als MHB = Matrícula de Honor en Brujería (Hexerei-Graduierung mit Ehrungen) * Thailändisch: ว.พ.ร.ส. = วิชาพ่อมดระดับสามัญ * Tschechisch: NKÚ = Náležitá kouzelnická úroveň (Singular) ("Adäquater/Angebrachter Magischer Level") * Türkisch: S.B.D. Sıradan Büyücülük Düzeyi * Ungarisch: R.B.F. = Rendes Bűbájos Fokozat (wörtlich) U.T.Z. (Unheimlich Toller Zauberer-Tests) * Chinesisch (VRC): 终极巫师考试 / N.E.W.Ts 考试 * Dänisch: F.U.T. = Frygteligt Udmattende Troldmandseksaminationer (wörtlich) * Englisch: N.E.W.T. = Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test * Estonisch: VVV = Vastikult Väsitav Võluritase * Finnisch: S.U.P.E.R. = Se Uskomattoman Paha Erittäin Raskas (Das Unglaublich Harte Sehr Anstrengende) * Französisch: ASPIC = Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante (Ansammlung von besonders intensiven und anstrengenden Zauberei) * Neu-Griechisch: ΕΔΕΜ = Εξουθενωτικά Δύσκολες Εξετάσεις Μαγείας (Abfällig Schwierige Magische Prüfungen) * Hebräisch: בחינות כשיפומטריות * Ungarisch: R.A.VA.SZ. (schlau) = Rémisztően Agyfacsaró Varázstani Szigorlat (Schreckliche Verstand-zerquetschende umfassende Prüfung in Zauberei) * Italienisch: MAGO (Zauberer) = Magia Avanzata Grado Ottimale (Optimaler-Grad Fortgeschrittene Magie) * Japanisch: NEWT(いもり) = いもりめちゃくちゃ疲れる魔法テスト (Imori Mechakucha Tsukareru Mahō Tesuto, NEWT Extremer und Ermüdender Magischer Test). Der Name wird auch abgekürzt zu NEWT(いもり)テスト (imori tesuto), bedeutet "NEWT Test ". **Beachte: Die Buchstaben NEWT sind beabsichtigt, um angezeigt zu werden mit dem japanischen いもり (imori, newt), gedruckt darüber in Rubi oder Furigana; nicht alle Browser unterstützen diese Auszeichnungssprache. * Katalanisch: M.A.G (Zauberer) = Màgia d'Alta Graduació (Hohe Magische Graduierung) * Kroatisch: O.Č.I. (Augen) = Opasni čarobnjački ispiti * Lettisch: SĒRGi ('sērga' bedeutet Pest) = Sevišķi ērcinoši un riebīgi galapārbaudījumi * Litauisch: VSMT = Velniško Sunkumo Magijos Testai (Teuflisch Schwere Magische Tests) * Malaiisch: USSM = Ujian Sihir yang Sangat Meletihkan * Niederländisch: PUIST (Pickel) = Proeve van Uitzonderlijke Intelligentie en Superieure Toverkunst (Beweis von Außerordentlicher Inteligenz und Überlegener Magie) * Norwegisch: ØGLE (Eidechse) = Øvre Galdrelaugseksamen (Höhere Examen der Hexereigilde) * Polnisch: OWTM, owutem = Okropnie Wyczerpujące Testy Magiczne (Schreckliche Anstrengende Magische Tests) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): EFBE = Exames de Feitiçaria Barbaramente Extenuantes (Barbarisch Anstrende Magische Prüfungen) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): NIEM = Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia (Unglaublich Erschöpfende Magie-Level) * Rumänisch: TVEE = Teste de Vrăjitorie Extrem de Epuizante (Extrem Erschöpfender Magischer Test) * Serbisch: O.I.Č.T. = Opasno Iscrpljavajući Čarobnjački Testovi * Slowakisch: MLOK (Eidechse) = Mimoriadna Legálna Odborná Kategória (Außerordentliche Gesetzliche Berufskategorie) * Slowenisch: matura (Beachte: In Buch 6 änderte es der neue Übersetzer zu Mo.Č.E.Ra.Di = Mojstrsko Čarošolstvo - Edukacija za Raven Diplome) * Spanisch ÉXTASIS (Ekstase) = Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas (Schreckliche Tests über Fortgeschrittenes Wissen und Geheime Beschwörungen) * Schwedisch: F.U.T.T. ("futtig" ist ein Ausdruck für etwas kleines oder schwer zu entdeckendes) Fruktansvärt Utmattande Trollkarls-Test (Anstrengender Schrecklicher Magischer Test) * Türkisch: FYBS = Feci Yorucu Büyücülük Sınavı * Tschechisch: OVCE (Schaf) = Ohavně vyčerpávající celočarodějné exameny ("Verwerflich anstrengende alles um Magie-Prüfungen") * Thailändisch: ส.พ.บ.ส. = การสอบวัดความรู้พ่อมดเบ็ดเสร็จ Produkte von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze Du-scheißt-nie-mehr * Dänisch: Puh, den er slem (Wortspiel auf "Du-Ved-Hvem", Dänisch für Du-weißt-schon-wer - "Puh, den er slem" bedeutet "Uh, es ist widerlich") * Englisch: U-No-Poo * Estonisch: Ka-Ki-Stress * Finnisch: Kakka-joka-jääköön-tulematta (Der-Scheiß-Der-Nicht-Kommen-Soll, Wortspiel auf Hän-joka-jääköön-nimeämättä, Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-soll) * Französisch: Pousse-Rikiki (Drück-Dings) * Neu-Griechisch: Ξέρνα-Πον (Wortspiel auf "Ξέρεις-Ποιον", bedeutet "Du-weißt-schon-wer") ("Ξέρνα" ist die Imperativform von "ξερνάω", was bedeutet "Ich breche") * Hebräisch: זה-שאין-לי-קקי-עמו * Italienisch: No-pupù-no-pipì (No-poo-no-pee) * Kroatisch: Ne-ma ka-ke * Litauisch: Unopū * Norwegisch: skitslutt (shit end) * Niederländisch: Poe-Pie-Nee ''('poepie = Scheiße, 'nee'= nein) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): ''Cagalhoto-não-fazemos (wenn wir-nicht-scheißen) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): O-aperto-você-sabe-onde (Die-Enge-Du-weißt-wo) * Polnisch Q-Py-Blok (Scheißblockade) * Rumänisch: Laxatenţă ''(abgeleitet von "laxativ", was "Abführmittel" bedeutet) * Spanisch: ''Lord Kakadura * Slowenisch: 'Tisto, kar se ne da iz mene dati' * Schwedisch: Skit-I-Kläm (Wortspiel "Du-Vet-Vem", Du-weißt-schon-wer) * Tschechisch: Střevouzel ''(Střevo = Darm, uzel = Knoten) Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien * Dänisch: ''Skulkeslikposer (Bonbontaschen fürs Schwänzen) * Englisch: Skiving Snackbox * Estonisch: Siidivenna Söögikarp * Finnisch: Pinnauspurtava * Französisch: Boîte à Flemme * Neu-Griechisch: Πονηρά Ζαχαρωτά (spitzbübische Bonbons) * Hebräisch: חטיפים למבריזים * Italienisch: Merendine Marinare * Japanisch: 削りだしスナックボックス (kezuri dashi sunakkubokkusu) * Kroatisch: Zabušantska zbirka * Niederländisch: Spijbelsmuldozen ''(spijbelen = Schule schwänzen, smullen = genießen (Nahrung), dozen = Schachteln) * Norwegisch: ''Skulkesnask * Polnisch: Bombonierki Lesera ("Faulpelzbonbon") * Slowakisch: Ulievačky * Spanisch: Surtidos Saltaclases * Tschechisch: Záškolácké zákusky ("Schule-Schwänz-Konfekt") * Türkisch: Kaytaran Çerezkutusu Nasenblutnougat * Dänisch: Næseblodsnougat (wörtlich) * Englisch: Nosebleed Nougat * Estonisch: ninavere nugat * Finnisch: Nenäverenvuotonugaa * Französisch: Nougat Néansang * Neu-Griechisch: Ρινορραγική νουγκατίνα * Hebräisch: שוקולדימום * Italienisch: Torrone Sanguinolento * Japanisch: 鼻血ヌガー (hanaji nugā) * Kroatisch: Nosokrvni nugati * Litauisch: Kraujuojančios nosies chalva * Niederländisch: Neusbloednoga ''(wörtlich) * Norwegisch: ''neseblodnugat * Polnisch: Krwotoczki truskawkowe ("Erdbeere Blutungen") * Slowakisch: nugát na krvácanie z nosa * Slowenisch: krvavonosne karamele * Spanisch: Turrón Sangranarices * Tschechisch: Krvácivé kokosky ("Blutende Kokosnusskuchen") * Türkisch: burun kanatan nugatlar * Ungarisch: Orrvérzés ostya Würgzungen-Toffee * Dänisch: Tungeslaskerkaramel (*Zunge-zerschlitzendes Toffee") * Englisch: Ton-Tongue Toffee * Estonisch: Kolekeele iiris * Finnisch: Kilokielimelli (Kilozungen-Bonbon) * Französisch: Praline Longue Langue * Neu-Griechisch: Τόφι-τονόγλωσσα * Hebräisch: טופי-לשון-בלון ''("Ballonzungen-Toffee") * Italienisch: ''Mou Mollelingua * Japanisch: トンタントフィー (ton tan tofī) * Kroatisch: Karamele jezikoduljice ''("Zungenverlängerungs-Toffee") * Niederländisch: Ton-Tong Toffee ('Tong''' bedeutet Zunge'')'' * Norwegisch: tongtungetyggis (schwere-Zunge-Kaugummi) * Polnisch: Gigantojęzyczne toffi ("Riesenzunge-Toffee") * Spanisch: Caramelo longuilinguo * Slowakisch: Jazykoplazé Karamelky * Tschechisch: Karamelky Jazyk jako jelito * Türkisch: dolma dil şekerlemesi * Ungarisch: Nyelvnyújtó nyalánkság Kotzpastillen * Dänisch: Brækpastiller (buchstäblich) * Englisch: Puking Pastille * Estonisch: oksepastill * Finnisch: Ryynirae '' * Französisch: ''Pastille de Gerbe * Neu-Griechisch: Παστίλιες εμετού * Hebräisch: ממתקיא (Mamtaki: ממתק = Bonbon, קיא = Kotze) * Italienisch: Pastiglie Vomitose * Kroatisch: Bljuvalice ''(''bljuvati = brechen, kotzen) * Litauisch: Vėmimo pastilės * Niederländisch: Braakbabbelaar ''(Einer, der in Kotze spricht) * Norwegisch: ''spyslikker * Polnisch: Wymiotki Pomarańczowe (Orange erbricht) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Vomitilhas (vomitar - kotzen, pastilhas - Pastillen) * Spanisch: Pastillas vomitivas * Tschechisch: Dávivé dortíčky ''(buchstäblich "Würgekuchen") * Türkisch: ''kusturan pastiller Kopflose Hüte * Dänisch: Hovedløse Hatte (wörtlich) * Englisch: Headless Hats * Estonisch: koluta kübarad * Finnisch: Päättömyys Päähine * Französisch: Chapeau-sans-tête * Neu-Griechisch: Ακέφαλα καπέλα * Hebräisch: כובעים מקפדים * Italienisch: Cappelli Senza Testa (wörtlich) * Japanisch: レス帽子 (resu bōshi) * Kroatisch: Nevidljivi šeširi * Rumänisch: Pălării Decapitate * Niederländisch: Hoofdloze Hoeden ''(wörtlich) * Norwegisch: ''hodeløshatter * Polnisch: Bezgłowy kapelusz (plural Bezgłowe kapelusze) * Slowakisch: Bezhlavé klobúky * Spanisch: Sombrero Acéfalo * Türkisch: kafasız şapka Geister Fast Kopfloser Nick * Asturisch: Nick Enforma Escabezáu * Albanisch: Niku-Thuajse-Pa-Koke (wörtlich) * Bulgarisch: Почтибезглавия Ник (Pochtibezglaviya Nik) * Chinesisch (VRC): 差點沒頭的尼克 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 差點沒頭的尼克 * Dänisch: Næsten Hovedløse Nick (wörtlich) * Englisch: Nearly Headless Nick * Estonisch: Peaaegu Peata Nick * Färöisch: Næstan Heysaleysi Nick (wörtlich) * Finnisch: Melkein päätön Nick * Französisch: Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête (wörtlich) * Neu-Griechisch: Σχεδόν Ακέφαλος Νικ (σχεδόν = fast, ακέφαλος = kopflos) * Hebräisch: ניק כמעט-בלי-ראש * Hindi: लगभग सिरकटा निक * Isländisch: Næstum hauslausi Nick * Indonesisch: Nick Si Kepala Nyaris-Putus * Irisch: Clás Cloigeann-ar-Éigean ("fast nicht geköpft") * Italienisch: Nick Quasi-Senza-Testa * Japanisch: ほぼレスニック (hobo resu nikku) oder ほとんど首無しニック (Hotondo Kubi Nashi Nikku), Fast Kein-Nacken Nick) * Katalanisch: Nick-de-poc-sense-cap * Kroatisch: Skoro Bezglavi Nick * Latein: Nick Paene Capite Carens * Lettisch: Gandrīz-Bezgalvas-Niks * Litauisch: Beveik Begalvis Nikas * Niederländisch: Haast onthoofde Henk (haast = Fast, onthoofde = geköpft, Henk = ein Name (dieser klingt besser im niederländischen Satz)) * Norwegisch: Nesten hodeløse Nikk * Polnisch: Prawie Bezgłowy Nick * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Nick-Aproape-Făr'-de-Cap * Russisch: Почти безголовый Ник (Pochti Bezgoloviy Nik) (wörtlich) * Schwedisch: Nästan huvudlöse Nick * Serbisch: Скоро Обезглављени Ник (Skoro Obezglavljeni Nik) * Slowakisch: Takmer bezhlavý Nick * Slowenisch: Skoraj Brezglavi Nick * Spanisch: Nick Casi Decapitado * Thailändisch: นิกหัวเกือบขาด * Tschechisch: Skoro bezhlavý Nick oder Skorajbrezglavi Nick * Türkisch: Neredeyse Kafasız Nick * Ungarisch: Félig Fej Nélküli Nick ("Halb-Kopfloser Nick") * Vietnamesisch: Nick Suýt-mất-đầu ("Fast-verlorener-Kopf Nick") * Walisisch: Gron Heb Ben Bron Der Fette Mönch * Albanisch: Frati Trashaluq * Asturisch: Flaire Fondón * Dänisch: Den Fede Munk oder Den Fede Abbed (erster Name wörtlich, zweiter Name bedeutet "Der Fette Abt") * Englisch: Fat Friar * Estonisch: Paks Kloostrivend * Färöisch: Feiti Munkurin * Finnisch: Lihava munkki * Französisch : Moine Gras (wörtlich) * Neu-Griechisch: O Χοντρός Καλόγερος (o = der, χοντρός = fett, καλόγερος = Mönch) und Χοντρός Φρίαρ (2. Buch) * Hebräisch: הכומר השמן * Irisch: an Bráthair Beathaithe * Isländisch: Feiti Ábótinn * Italienisch: Frate grasso (wörtlich) * Japanisch: 脂肪の修道士 (shibō no shūdō shi) oder 太った修道士 (Futotta Shudo-shi) * Katalanisch: Fra Gras (wörtlich) * Kroatisch: Debeli fratar * Lettisch: Resnais brālis ("brālis" bedeutet "Bruder") * Litauisch: Storasis vienuolis / Dručkis vienuolis * Niederländisch: De Dikke Monnik (wörtlich: "Der Fette Mönch") * Norwegisch: Den trinne munken * Polnisch: Gruby Mnich * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Frade Gordo (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Frei Gorducho (Fetter Klosterbruder) * Rumänisch: Călugărul Gras (Der Fette Mönch) * Russisch: Толстый Проповедник (Fetter Prediger) * Schwedisch: Den Tjocke Munkbrodern * Serbisch: Debeli Fratar * Slowakisch: Tučný mních * Slowenisch: Debeli Frater * Spanisch: El Fraile Gordo * Tschechisch: Tlustý mnich * Türkisch: Şişman Keşiş * Ungarisch: Pufók Fráter * Vietnamesisch: Thầy Tu Mập, Thầy Tu Béo ("Fetter Mönch") Graue Dame * Albanisch: Zonja Gri * Dänisch: Den Grå Dame (wörtlich) * Englisch: Grey Lady * Estonisch: Hall Daam * Finnisch: Harmaa leidi * Französisch: Dame Grise * Neu-Griechisch: Γκρίζα Κυρία oder Γκρίζα Λαίδη oder Κυρία με τα Γκρίζα * Hebräisch: הגבירה באפור * Italienisch: Dama Grigia ''(wörtlich) * Japanisch: ''灰色の貴婦人 (haiiro no kifujin) * Katalanisch: Dama Grisa * Kroatisch: Siva dama * Litauisch: Pilkoji dama * Niederländisch: De Grijze Dame (wörtlich) * Norwegisch: Den Grå Dame * Polnisch: Szara Dama * Portugiesisch: Dama Cinzenta (wörtlich) * Russisch: Серая Дама (wörtlich) * Serbisch: Siva Dama * Slowakisch: Sivá Dáma * Spanisch: Dama Gris * Tschechisch: Šedá dáma * Türkisch: gri leydi Blutiger Baron * Albanisch: Baroni Gjakator * Asturisch: Barón Babasangre * Bayukken: Sangino Konzio Skorte * Bulgarisch: Кървавия барон * Chinesisch (VRC): 血人巴罗 * Dänisch: Den Blodrøde Baron oder Den Blodige Baron (erster Name bedeutet "Der blutrote Baron", zweiter Name wörtlich) * Englisch: Bloody Baron * Estonisch: Verine Parun * Färöisch: Blóðbarónurin * Finnisch: Verinen paroni * Französisch: Baron Sanglant * Neu-Griechisch: O Ματωμένος Βαρόνος (ο = der, ματωμένος = blutig, βαρόνος = Baron) * Hebräisch: הברון המגואל * Hindi: खूनी पिशाच * Irisch: an Barún Bithfhuilteach * Isländisch: Blóðugi baróninn * Indonesisch: Baron Berdarah * Italienisch: Barone sanguinario ("Blutdurstiger Baron") * Japanisch: 流血男爵 (ryūketsu danshaku) oder 血みどろ男爵 (Chimidoro Danshaku) * Katalanisch: Baró Sanguinari oder Baró Sagnant * Koreanisch: 피투성이 바론 * Kroatisch: Krvavi Barun * Latein: Baro Cruens (gen. Baronis Cruentis) * Lettisch: Asiņainais barons * Litauisch: Kruvinasis baronas * Niederländisch: De bloederige Baron (wörtlich) * Norwegisch: Blodbaronen * Polnisch: Krwawy Baron (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch: O Barão Sangrento (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Baronul Sângeros * Russisch: Кровавый Барон (Krovaviy Baron) (wörtlich) * Schwedisch: Blodiga baronen * Serbisch: Krvavi Baron * Slowakisch: Krvavý Barón (wörtlich) * Slowenisch: Krvavi Baron (wörtlich * Spanisch: Barón Sanguinario * Thailändisch: บารอนเลือด * Tschechisch: Krvavý Baron (wörtlich) * Türkisch: kanlı baron * Ungarisch: A Véres Báró (wörtlich) * Vietnamesisch: Nam tước Đẫm máu (Blutgetränkter Baron) * Walisisch: Barwn Waldo Waedlyd Peeves * Albanisch: Ngaci * Asturisch: Peeves * Bulgarisch: Пийвс (Piivs) * Chinesisch (VRC): 皮皮鬼 * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 皮皮鬼 * Dänisch: Peeves * Englisch: Peeves * Estonisch: Peeves * Färöisch: Peeves * Finnisch: Riesu (riesa = Plage, ärgern) * Französisch: Peeves * Neu-Griechisch: Πιβς * Hebräisch: פיבס * Indonesisch: Peeves * Irisch: Ciapaí (cf. ciap = 'ärgern, belästigen') * Italienisch: Pix (bezieht sich auf pixies ) * Japanisch: ピーブス (Pībusu) * Katalanisch: Peeves * Kroatisch: Peeves (Peeves nennt sich auch selbst Peevsy) * Lettisch: Pīvzs * Litauisch: Akilanda * Niederländisch: Foppe de Klopgeest ("Foppe" bedeutet Narr in niederländisch, allgemein für Witzbolde verwendet, und ein "klopgeest" ist ein Poltergeist) * Norwegisch: Gnav * Polnisch: Irytek * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Peeves * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Pirraça (Streich) * Rumänisch: Peeves * Russisch: Пивз (Pivz) * Schwedisch: Peeves * Serbisch: Pivs * Slowakisch: (duch) Zloduch * Slowenisch: Zhoprnack * Spanisch: Peeves * Thailändisch: พีฟส์ * Tschechisch: Protiva ("lästig/provozierend/irritierend" oder im Grunde "Antagonist") * Ungarisch: Hóborc (kommt von "hóbort", es bedeutet "Spleen") * Walisisch: Piwsiwr Hogwartshäuser Gryffindor * Albanisch: Grifarti * Bulgarisch: "Грифиндор" (Grifindor) * Chinesisch (VRC): 格兰芬多 (Gélánfēnduō) * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 葛萊芬多 (Géláifēnduō') * Dänisch: Gryffindor * Englisch: Gryffindor * Färöisch: Gryffindor * Finnisch: Rohkelikko (rohkea = mutig) * Französisch: Gryffondor * Georgisch: grifindori * Neu-Griechisch: Γκρίφιντορ (Gkrífintor) * Hebräisch: גריפינדור, garuḍ.advāra ("Garuda-Tür") * Hindi: गरूडद्वार (Garūḍadvār, -tür)'' * Italienisch: Grifondoro ''(Grifon = Greif, d'oro = golden) * Japanisch: ''グリフィンドール (Gurifindōru) * Katalanisch: Gryffindor * Kroatisch: Gryffindor * Lettisch: Grifidors * Litauisch: Grifų Gūžta * Niederländisch: Griffoendor * Norwegisch: Griffing * Persisch: گریفندور * Polnisch: Gryffindor (Aber die Bewohner werden Gryfoni genannt; gryf = Greif) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Gryffindor * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Grifinória * Rumänisch: Cercetaș * Russisch: Гриффиндор * Schwedisch: Gryffindor * Serbisch: Grifindor * Slowakisch: Chrabromil (Liebhaber von Mut) * Slowenisch: Gryfondom * Spanisch: Gryffindor * Thailändisch: กริฟฟินดอร์ * Tschechisch: Nebelvír (nebe = Himmel, lvír -> lev = Löwe) * Ungarisch: Griffendél * Walisisch: Llereurol Hufflepuff * Albanisch: Baldozkuqi * Bulgarisch: "Хафълпаф" (Hafălpaf) * Chinesisch (VRC): 赫奇帕奇 (Hèqípàqí, "Hertz ungerade Kilopascal ungerade") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 赫夫帕夫 (Hèfupàfu, "Hertz Ehemann Kilopascal Ehemann") * Dänisch: Hufflepuff * Englisch: Hufflepuff * Färöisch: Hufflepuff * Französisch: Poufsouffle * Finnisch: Puuskupuh (onomatopoetisch) * Neu-Griechisch: Χάφλπαφλ (Háflpafl) (der Übersetzter fügte versehentlich ein "l" (griechischer Buchstabe "λ") an das Ende) * Hebräisch: הפלפאף * Hindi: मेहनतकश (Mēhanatakaś, hart arbeitend) * Italienisch: Tassorosso ''(''roter Dachs) * Japanisch: ハッフルパフ (Haffurupafu) * Katalanisch: Hufflepuff * Kroatisch: Hufflepuff * Lettisch: Elšpūtis * Litauisch: Švilpynė * Niederländisch: Huffelpuf * Norwegisch: Håsblås * Persisch: هافلپاف * Polnisch: Hufflepuff ''(Aber die Bewohner werden ''Puchoni genannt; puch = puff , Feder) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Hufflepuff * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Lufa-Lufa * Rumänisch: Astropuf * Russisch: Пуффендуй (Puffenduĭ) * Schwedisch: Hufflepuff * Slowakisch: Bifľomor (Streber) * Slowenisch: Pihpuf/Pihpuff (Beachte: In Buch 6 änderte der neue Übersetzer es in Pihpuf) * Spanisch: Hufflepuff * Thailändisch: ฮัฟเฟิลพัฟ * Tschechisch: Mrzimor * Ungarisch: Hugrabug * Walisisch: Wfftitwff Ravenclaw * Albanisch: Korbziu * Bulgarisch: "Рейвънклоу" (Reĭvănklou) * Chinesisch (VRC): 拉文克劳 (Lāwénkèláo, "Ziehe Text Gramm Arbeit") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 雷文克勞 (Léiwénkèláo, "Strahl Text Gramm Arbeit") * Dänisch: Ravenclaw * Englisch: Ravenclaw * Färöisch: Ravenclaw * Finnisch: Korpinkynsi (wörtlich: korppi = Rabe, kynsi = Kralle) * Französisch: Serdaigle (serre d'aigle = Adlerkralle) * Georgisch: reivenqlo * Neu-Griechisch: Ράβενκλοου * Hebräisch: רייבנקלו * Hindi: चीलघात (Chīlaghāt; "chīl" ist Hindi für "Milan") * Italienisch: Pecoranera (schwarzes Schaf, in den ersten drei Buchausgaben) / Corvonero (schwarzer Rabe, in späteren Buchausgaben und Filmen) * Japanisch: レイブンクロー (Reibunkurō) * Katalanisch: Ravenclaw * Kroatisch: Ravenclaw * Lettisch: Kraukļanags * Litauisch: Varno Nagas * Niederländisch: Ravenklauw * Norwegisch: Ravnklo (wörtlich) * Polnisch: Ravenclaw ''(Aber die Bewohner werden ''Krukoni genannt; kruk = Rabe, Krähe) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Ravenclaw * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Corvinal * Rumänisch: Ochi-de-Șoim (Falkenauge) * Russisch: Когтевран (Kogtevran) * Schwedisch: Ravenclaw * Serbisch: Rejvenklo (in früheren Ausgaben "Revenklo") * Slowakisch: Bystrohlav (schnelle Denker) * Slowenisch: Drznvraan * Spanisch: Ravenclaw * Thailändisch: เรเวนคลอ * Tschechisch: Havraspár (havran = raven, spár = claw) * Ungarisch: Hollóhát ''(''Rücken des Raben) * Walisisch: Crafangfran (onomatopoetisch) Slytherin * Albanisch: Gjarperblerti * Bulgarisch: "Слидерин" (Sliderin) * Chinesisch (VRC): 斯莱特林 (Sīláitèlín) * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 史萊哲林 (Shǐláizhélín', "Geschichte ''Weißer Gänsefuß Philosophischer Wald")'' * Dänisch: Slytherin * Englisch: Slytherin * Färöisch: Slytherin * Finnisch: Luihuinen (luihu = schlau) * Französisch: Serpentard (serpent = Schlange) * Georgisch: slizerin * Neu-Griechisch: Σλίθεριν (Slíŧerin) * Hebräisch: סלית'רין * Hindi: नागशक्ति (Nāgaśakti, Schlangen-Liebe) * Italienisch: Serpeverde ''(''grüne Schlange) * Japanese: スリザリン (Surizarin) * Katalanisch: Slytherin * Kroatisch: Slytherin * Lettisch: Slīdenis * Litauisch: Klastūnynas (klastūnas = schlaue Person) * Niederländisch: Zwadderich (zwadder = Schlangenspeichel/Gift der Verleumdung, zwadderig = schmutzig) * Norwegisch: Smygard * Persian: اسلایترین * Polnisch: Slytherin ''(Aber die Bewohner werden ''Ślizgoni genannt, was die Idee von gleiten oder rutschen erzeugt) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Slytherin * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Sonserina (Sonserina kommt von Sonso - schlaue Person - typisches Verhalten von den Slytherins) * Rumänisch: Viperin ("gehört zur Viper") * Russisch: Слизерин (Slizerin) * Schwedisch: Slytherin * Slowakisch: Slizolin (Schleimer) * Slowenisch: Spolzgad * Spanisch: Slytherin * Thai: สลิธิริน * Tschechisch: Zmijozel (Zmij bedeutet "Natter" auf tschechisch) (zmije = Schlange, Viper, zlo = böse) * Ungarisch: Mardekár ''(mar = Biss (wie eine Schlange), de kár = was für ein Pech) * Walisisch: ''Slefennog (onomatopoetisch) Magische Transportarten Apparieren und Disapparieren * Albanisch: Trupezimi * Dänisch: Spektral Transferens ''("Spektrale Übertragung" - transferens ist kein wirkliches dänisches Wort, aber ein Wortspiel auf "transfer ") * Englisch: ''Apparition * Estonisch: ilmumine * Finnisch: ilmiintyminen (abgeleitet von ilmaantua = aufzutauchen und ilmestyä = zu erscheinen) * Französisch: Transplanage * Neu-Griechisch: Διακτινισμός * Hebräisch: התעתקות * Hindi: छू मंतर * Italienisch: Materializzazione/''Smaterializzazione (''Materialisation) * Katalanisch: Aparició (wörtlich) * Kroatisch: Aparacija * Niederländisch: Verschijnselen ''('verschijnen' bedeutet zu erscheinen) oder ''Verdwijnselen ''('versdwijnen' bedeutet zu verschwinden) * Norwegisch: ''immivering * Polnisch: aportacja * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Materializar ("Materialisation") * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Aparatar * Russisch: Трансгре'ссия''' * Slowakisch: ''premiestňovanie * Slowenisch: Udejanjanje * Spanisch: Aparición * Tschechisch: Přemisťování ("Umzug") * Türkisch: cisimlenme * Ungarisch: dehoppanál/hoppanál * Vietnamesisch: độn thổ Portschlüssel * Albanisch: Magjibartes * Dänisch: Transitnøgle (Transitschlüssel) * Englisch: Portkey * Estonisch: väravavõti * Finnisch: Porttiavain * Französisch: Portoloin (von : 1. "porter" = zu tragen, hier: zu bringen; 2. "au" = hier: zu; 3. "loin" = (weit) weg; somit ergibt Portoloin ≈ BringDichWeitWeg) * Neu-Griechisch: Πύλη (Zugang) * Hebräisch: מפתח-מעבר (Passier-Schlüssel) * Hindi: गुप्त मार्ग von गुप्त (Geheim) und मार्ग (Passage) * Isländisch: leiðarlykill ("Routerschlüssel") * Italienisch: Passaporta * Katalanisch: Portarreu * Kroatisch: Putoključ * Lettisch: ejslēga * Litauisch: nešyklė * Niederländisch: Viavia (Ausdruck 'via via' = mit informellen Verbindungen) * Norwegisch: flyttnøkkel * Polnisch: świstoklik * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Botão de transporte (Transportschalter) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Chave de Portal (halb wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Portal * Russisch: Портал (Portal) * Schwedisch: Flyttnyckel * Slowakisch: prenášadlo * Slowenisch: Dvernik * Spanisch: Traslador * Tschechisch: Přenášedlo ("Ein Mitnehmer" oder ähnlich) * Türkisch: Anahtar * Ungarisch: zsupszkulcs ("Hoppla-Schlüssel", erinnert etwas an slusszkulcs, Zündschlüssel, vom Klang her) * Vietnamesisch: Khóa cảng Verschwindekabinett * Albanisch: Rafti Perdvires * Tschechisch: Rozplývavá skříň * Dänisch: Forsvindingskabinet ''(wörtlich) * Englisch: ''Vanishing Cabinet * Estonisch: Kaduv Konku * Finnisch: Häivytyskaappi * Französisch: Armoire à disparaître * Neu-Griechisch: Ντουλάπα Εξαφάνισης oder Ερμάρι που Εξαφανίζεται (Schrank, der verschwndet) (2. Buch) * Hebreäisch: ארון היעלמות / ארונית מעלימה * Hindi: ओझल अलमारी ōjhal alamārī * Ungarisch: volt-nincs szekrény (war kein Schrank) * Italienisch: Armadio svanitore ''(wörtlich) * Katalanisch: Armari Volatilitzador * Kroatisch: ''Ormar za nestajanje * Litauisch: Pradanginimo spinta * Niederländisch: Verdwijnkast ''(wörtlich, 'verdwijnen' bedeutet zu verschwinden und 'kast' bedeutet Schrank) * Norwegisch: ''Forsvinningsskap * Polnisch: Szafka zniknięć * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Armário de Desaparição * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Armário Sumidouro * Slowakisch: skrinka miznutia * Slowenisch: Radiromara ''(radirati = Verb = - löschen, omara - Schrank) * Spanisch: ''Armario Evanescente * Türkisch: Kaybolan Dolap Externe Links *Harry Potter-Kategorie auf Wiktionary (englisch) *Harry Potter Englisch - Norwegisch Wörterbuch *Harry Potter Englisch - Niederländisch Wörterbuch *HP-FC Übersetzungsseite mit Einstellung von verschiedenen Sprachen en:List of wizarding terms in translations of Harry Potter Kategorie:Listen (Reale Welt) Kategorie:Übersetzungen (Reale Welt)